


beth

by presston (kelleysohara)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelleysohara/pseuds/presston
Summary: who would have thought a six year old with hazel eyes would turn Tobin Heath's world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very loosely based on the song; beth by kiss, i use the term loosely because it applies to like three lyrics of the actual song...
> 
> this was originally a one-shot that i'm thinking about turning into a multi-chapter fic? if you guys think i should continue this then let me know in the comments (i will have it as a multi-chapter fic as i have another chapter written for it but let me know)
> 
> (i haven't forgotten about my other two stories, especially i stand a hundred feet - i just have severe writers block for that one at the moment. 
> 
> guys, Tobin Heath is really fucking good with kids.

“Mommy, I don’t want to go to soccer.” Beth whined, digging in her heels into the cemented parking lot; she grips her backpack straps so tight that her knuckles turn white.

 

Christen turns, clearly exasperated by Beth’s reluctance. “Beth, sweetie, you promised me you would try. I also promised you we would get some ice-cream if you went.” Christen tells her, reminding her of the promise made at 8AM this morning.

 

“Mommy, soccer sucks!” Beth huffed, taking her hand out of Christen’s and scowling.

 

“Beth!” Christen scolds, “We don’t say things suck, ok?” Christen’s tone softens when she catches the widened eyes her daughter is giving her.

 

Beth nods, immediately remorseful of what she said. “I’m sorry mommy.” She apologizes.

 

“I know you are sweetie, are you ready to give it a try now?” Christen tries one last time and even she’s surprised when Beth nods and takes a step forward, taking her mom’s hand in her own and allowing Christen to lead her into the soccer camp.

                                                                

                                                                                                         

                                                                                                                           *****

 

 

Tobin Heath thinks this is one of her favorite weekends of the year. Hosting her own soccer camp in her hometown is something that fills her with so much pride. She loves the opportunity to host a two-day event like this; passing her skills, knowledge and passion for the sport she loves onto who she believes could be the next generation of soccer superstars. She’s waiting on the sideline of the pitch, Allie is beside her, scrolling through her phone.

 

“Tell Bati we’re not having kids.” Allie mutters, “He thinks this camp is preparation for me to become a mom. Kids are demons, this is not happening.” Allie shudders at the thought.

 

Tobin just laughs and pushes her friend away from her as a group of excited children begin to make their way onto the pitch, all eager and ready to make the most of the next few hours in the presence of two professional soccer players. Tobin heads towards the center of the pitch but turns at the last minute and tosses a first-aid kit in Allie’s direction – which she catches at the final moment.

 

Welcomes are done, and what feels like fifty questions on the World Cup win in Canada are answered before the morning session can get underway.

 

Tobin starts the group of forty children off on some quick warm-ups, she’s surprised by the knowledge of the group of kids; all ready and willing to show off what knowledge they have to impress the soccer star before them. It’s only been fifteen minutes but Tobin thinks this is the most she’s laughed in months. She sets the kids off on a simple passing drill when she notices one kid without a partner, which confuses her as there were forty children upon arrival. Tobin swivels and notices Allie nodding towards the sideline where this is one girl sitting alone, surrounded by flowers.

 

Tobin claps and calls out that the kids are doing a good job before she jogs over to the sideline, kneeling down in front of the young girl who doesn’t notice Tobin’s presence at first, too concentrated on the flowers she’s holding. Tobin hesitates but eventually chooses to cough as to not scare the girl away, or maybe that’s what you do in the presence of wildlife – either way, it works. The young girl looks up, tilting her head to the side.

 

“Hi.” She says politely, offering Tobin a small smile.

 

Tobin notices the softness of the girl’s hazel eyes, they’re beautiful and inviting. She begins to notice that she has dark brown, curly hair pulled into pigtails, a light smattering of freckles covering her nose and cheeks and chuckling softly at the USWNT uniform from the previous year that she’s wearing, making out the figure of the number 13 printed onto the shorts.

 

“Hey,” Tobin breathes out softly, sitting down fully on the ground. “What’s your name kiddo?” Tobin asks,

 

The girl drops the flowers she’s holding onto the ground by her feet. “Beth.” She answers proudly, smiling wider at Tobin, flashing her teeth. “I’m Beth Press.”

 

Tobin can’t help the laugh that falls from her lips at Beth holding her hand out for Tobin to shake; which she does.

 

“Hi Beth, I’m Tobin Heath.” Tobin says smiling at the girl. “Why aren’t you joining in?” Tobin asks, glancing back again to check on the group of children and feeling grateful when she sees Allie in the middle of the pitch hamming it up with a group of elementary school kids.

 

“I don’t like soccer.” Beth answers, mumbling the words and feeling a little embarrassed that she’s alone and not with the other kids. “My mommy made me come; she said I could have ice-cream.” Beth explains.

 

“Ice-cream is really good.” Tobin nods, approving the girl’s choice of treat.

 

“It’s my favorite!” Beth exclaims, happier now that the conversation has switched from soccer. “I like chocolate chip, what’s yours?” Beth asks, intrigued.

 

“I like vanilla.” Tobin responds, watching Beth laugh.

 

“That’s my mommy’s favorite, she eats it _all_ the time.” Beth informs, rolling her eyes in the process.

 

Tobin looks down to the flowers on the floor. “What are you making?” Tobin asks, picking up a daisy and holding it out for the girl to take.

 

“A flower crown, my mommy says they are really pretty.” Beth answers albeit a little absentmindedly as she refocuses on the crown she’s making, weaving the daisy that Tobin handed her into the nearly finished accessory.

 

“Your mommy’s right; they are really pretty.” Tobin hums in agreement, watching Beth’s nimble fingers get to work to finish the crown. “So, why don’t you want to play soccer with the other kids?” Tobin switches the subject back, continuing to watch the way Beth has her tongue between her teeth as she threads the final few flowers.

 

“I don’t really like the ball, its fast.” Beth shrugs, “I’m not fast enough.” The kid pouts, looking up at Tobin.

 

“Beth, do you know what this camp is for?” Tobin asks, shuffling and pulling her knees to her chest.

 

Beth shakes her head although she’s intrigued by what Tobin’s answer could be. Tobin points to where Allie has started a heading drill.

 

“This camp is to teach you kids all different skills, to help you with soccer, to make you feel more comfortable playing. You don’t have to be a superstar, my friend Allie and I are here to help you with any problems you’re having with soccer.” Tobin explains, trying to keep it in simple terms for Beth to understand.

 

“You can help me kick the ball?” Beth asks, a slight hint of excitement seeping through her tone. Beth hums for a minute, mulling over Tobin’s words. “Can I wear my crown whilst playing?” Beth asks, and Tobin is quick to smile and nod.

 

“Of course you can kiddo, are you ready to join in?” Tobin asks getting to her feet.

 

Beth thinks for a moment before nodding. “I’m ready.” She states confidently.

 

 

                                                                                                                *****

           

 

The rest of the morning flows easily after that, the kids are all excited to keep learning skills from a professional player; including the odd showing off of the more confident of the kids. Tobin calls for a break when the time hits midday, and the kids are more than happy to take a short break in the sweltering sun. Tobin strides across field, flopping into the chair beside Allie who glances up for a brief second before handing Tobin a bottle of water.

 

“You’re doing well, these kids love you.” Allie says to her, locking her phone and setting it aside.

 

“I love doing this, it’s not just for the kids but for me, I feel – I feel like I’m giving something back, you know?” Tobin shrugs, trying to play it off coolly and not get too emotional at the fact that she’s coaching kids who are living in the neighborhoods she grew up in.

 

Suddenly an all too familiar shout is heard.

 

“AUNTIE TOBY!”

 

Allie and Tobin barely have a second to turn and ready themselves before as a seven year old boy launches himself into Tobin’s arms, knocking the midfielder off balance and sending her falling backwards into Allie who quickly grabs Tobin before the three of them end up on the floor.

 

“Logan, dude, chill.” Ashlyn mildly chides her son as she approaches the two women.

 

Logan pulls himself off Tobin and turns around smiling sheepishly, he still stands by Tobin though, ducking when Allie leans over to try and ruffle his hair. “Aunt Allie,” he whines trying to slap her hand away.

 

“Hey guys,” Ashlyn greets them, pulling Logan to her and wrapping her arms around her eldest child. “We just dropped by to see how your camp is going.” Ashlyn adds trying to erase the bemused and waiting expressions on her friend’s faces.

 

“You guys live in Florida; you’re not just _dropping by_.” Allie corrects Ashlyn, the elder just rolling her eyes in response to the comment.

 

“Fine, smartass.” Ashlyn mutters but immediately regrets it when Logan swivels in her arms.

 

“Ma,” he says holding his hand out.

 

Ashlyn rolls her eyes, reluctantly pulling a dollar out of her pocket. “Don’t tell your mom.” She warns him, to which Logan salutes her as a response.

 

“I see that’s still a thing.” Tobin laughs at Ashlyn grumbling.

 

“He’s the reason I’m poor.” Ashlyn mutters, ruffling her boy’s hair.

 

“Speaking of Ali; where is our favorite Harris-Krieger wife?” Allie asks, noticing it’s only the pair of them.

 

“Orlando.” Ashlyn responds, “She thinks Logan and I are surfing.” She laughs nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

 

Tobin and Allie start laughing, Allie dropping her head onto Tobin's shoulder as she clutches her stomach only causing Ashlyn to grumble louder and whine for them to shut up.

 

“Ali is going to divorce you the minute you land in Orlando.” Allie manages to choke out through her laughter.

 

Logan visibly tenses up, “Ma; is mom really going to divorce you?” He asks, breathing heavier and not realizing that his Aunt Allie was just making a joke.

 

Ashlyn grumbles under her breath. “Thanks Allie.” She shakes her head before putting her hands on her son’s shoulders. “No buddy, of course not. Aunt Allie was just making a cruel joke because she has zero boundaries, okay? Your mom and I love each other.” Ashlyn does her best to reassure Logan who does seem to relax after listening to Ashlyn, but he’s still a bit nervous.

 

 

 

Tobin heads back to restart the session after the kids start to get antsy and bored; she begins one of two competitions; the first being whichever team of the four teams she had split the kids into scores the most PKs in two minutes wins a prize. Tobin stands off to the side, timing the first team and keeping score; she loves watching the competitive edge come out in the kids when there is a prize for the winners at stake. The first team manage to score twelve penalties in two minutes and the second team are just about to start when Tobin feels a tug on the hem of her t-shirt; she looks down and Beth is standing there, the bottom of her t-shirt balled up in her fists.

 

“Beth, are you ok?” Tobin asks, clearly worried,

 

Beth nods. “I’m ok. I just don’t want to do this, I can’t kick the ball properly.” Beth answers, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t want to.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but you should try; you could surprise yourself.” Tobin tells her, kneeling down so that she’s eye level with the six year old. “Are you going to try?” Tobin asks her,

 

Beth thinks for a second before releasing her shirt and nodding. “I’ll try.” She answers, nodding and striding over to line up with the rest of her team.

 

Tobin stands up straight, smiling before blowing her whistle, and if she sends a wide smile over to Beth when she makes her first PK after three goes; Allie and Ashlyn try not to sound too patronizing with the synchronized cooing. The third team that go win the competition by scoring 19 PKs in two minutes and they each win a signed photograph from Tobin from the World Cup final game in Vancouver.

 

 

 

As the day and the session draw to a close; Tobin splits the teams into four again, shuffling them this time and splits them onto two different pitches and tells them to just have a fun game for the final fifteen minutes. Tobin sits on the table, watching over them but mainly she starts a conversation with Ashlyn and Allie after Logan skips off and joins one of the teams; desperate to play soccer after Ali banned him at home for breaking the living room window for the fourth time this month.

 

“You’re so good with that kid – uh – the one making the flower crown.” Allie points out, snapping her fingers.

 

“Beth.” Tobin replies, “She’s a really great kid,” Tobin shrugs.

 

Aside from her nephews, Ashlyn and Ali’s kids and Lauren and Amy’s kids; Tobin has never felt a pull towards any other child; especially during these camps, usually she’s just filled with astonishment at their skills and happy at being able to convey her instructions into their soccer; but something about Beth was having an odd effect on Tobin, even though she knew after today the chances of ever seeing the girl again was second to none, it was a weird feeling for wanting to continue to help the girl overcome her nervousness and continue to coach her with soccer; after all, Tobin could see potential in her.

 

“Hey, if her mom’s hot; you two could date.” Allie interjects bringing Tobin out her thoughts.

 

“I bet she’s married, straight and way out of my league.” Tobin counters, feeling more realistic than her blonde best friend.

 

“Isn’t every girl you go after straight and out of your league?” Ashlyn asks, smirking and breaking out into laughter when Tobin tosses the sharpie at her.

 

Parents start to arrive not long after, and Tobin calls an end to the session; offering some last words of encouragement, a final story and a whole load of high-fives to the kids before they take off running to their parents, excitedly retelling them all about their day. Tobin takes down the goals whilst Allie and Ashlyn help to pack up the rest of the stuff after agreeing to all go out to dinner to celebrate a successful first day of Tobin’s soccer camp. Tobin has just finished taking down the final goal when she feels a tug on the back of her t-shirt; turning, she smiles when she sees Beth standing in front of her.

 

“Today was really fun.” She says, smiling up at the midfielder. “I think I want to play soccer.”

 

Seven words, seven simple words that have Tobin’s heart filling with an unprecedented amount of pride.

 

“That’s awesome kiddo,” Tobin expressed holding her hand up for a high-five but getting a surprise when Beth leans forward and wraps her small arms around Tobin’s waist, hugging her for a brief second.

 

“Thank you Tobin.” Beth smiles releasing the brunette from the hug before handing her the flower crown she was making earlier. “I want you to have this, my mommy says I have too many.”

 

“Beth, sweetheart come on, we don’t want to get stuck in-” an older voice trails off, stopping abruptly. Tobin looks up, meeting a beautiful pair of eyes. “Hi, thank you for today, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Beth so excited about soccer before.”

 

Tobin can’t speak coherently for a full thirty seconds before she coughs, nods and scratches at the back of her neck nervously. “It’s no problem, you’ve got a really good kid, she was a lot of fun.”

 

“Christen, Christen Press.” The woman holds her hand out for Tobin to shake, keeping her other hand firmly on her daughter’s shoulder.

 

“Tobin Heath,” Tobin shakes her hand, smiling at the woman.

 

“Mommy, can Tobin come with us for ice-cream?” Beth asks, jumping up and down and tugging on her mother’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry kiddo, I have dinner plans with my friends.” Tobin tells her, kneeling down in front of Beth and frowning at the pout forming on the six year olds lips. “Another time, if that’s okay with your mom.” Tobin asks pouring a little hope back into Beth’s features.

 

Christen looks surprised “Oh – uh – yeah, I wouldn’t mind that, gosh, she really has taken to you.” Christen chuckles nervously, reaching for her phone and practically shoving it into Tobin’s hands.

 

Even Tobin is surprised as she puts her number into Christen’s phone before handing it back.

 

“We should – uh – go, it was great to meet you; let’s go sweetheart.” Christen rushes out, her cheeks turning crimson as she takes Beth’s hand in her own and turns around.

 

“Fucking hell, even for you that was fast.” Ashlyn remarks, laughing at Tobin’s still surprised expression. “You should have started your soccer camps years ago.” The elder laughs loudly.

 

“Ma!” Logan shouts, his hand stretching upwards; Ashlyn pulls a five dollar bill out of her pocket without realizing and Logan has all ready stuffed it in his pocket before she can take it back.

 

“Let’s go whilst I can still afford dinner.” Ashlyn mutters.

 

Tobin let’s Logan hop on her back and heads over to a waiting Allie, whilst she’s walking, she proudly places the flower crown on her head; not even letting Allie’s continuous teasing over the choice of headwear distract her from the best day she’s having for a while.

 

 

                                                                                                                 *****

 

 

“Mommy, I like Tobin.” Beth pipes up from the back seat as Christen heads towards the nearest ice cream shop.

 

“She seems nice,” Christen agrees not really having anything other than a two minute conversation and the fact she thought Tobin was hot to go off.

 

“You should date her!” Beth exclaims, thrilled with her newfound idea, but Christen is taken off-guard momentarily, running a red light as she stares through the rearview mirror at her daughter.

 

“Beth – that’s not a very good idea, is it. I don’t even know her.” Christen tries to burn the idea out before it escalates into something Christen can’t say no to.

 

“You have her number, you should call her, date her like Auntie Kelley dates.” Beth continues to push it.

 

Christen can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips, “Honey, nobody does dating women like your Auntie Kelley.” Christen looks through the mirror again, finding Beth staring back at her. She quickly decides to change the subject. “Do you want sprinkles on your ice-cream?” She asks.

 

Beth nods, “Always sprinkles mommy, always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of really changed this... I had half of this chapter written out but after reading your comments (which I fully appreciate and love reading) I knew I wanted this to be a multi-chapter fic, so it's going in a different direction than I had planned... but I like where it's going.
> 
> kudos, comments, whatever you want are always appreciated.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr: leahgaltons

“Moe, I’m serious.” Christen repeats, her cell pressed to her ear as she shuffles around the hotel room, she’s busy packing up for their flight back home to LA that evening. “One afternoon with Tobin Heath and she’s suddenly wanting to be a soccer superstar.”

 

Morgan’s disbelief is evident on the other line; Morgan has tried, desperately hard to try and get her best friend’s daughter into soccer but every time she’s tried, Beth would divert the conversation or ask to watch a Disney movie instead. Beth _hated_ soccer, she found it so boring, nobody could disregard both women’s surprise.

 

“So, Tobin Heath is a miracle worker, I’ll have to send her a fruit basket.” Morgan chuckles causing Christen to roll her eyes as she packs another of Beth’s folded t-shirts into her suitcase. “I can’t wait to see you two again, three days is a long time Chris.”

 

“Beth’s missing home I think, she was really restless last night.” Christen yawns, swapping ears, she pauses, “Morgan, don’t call me crazy but – she mumbled Julie's name in her sleep last night.”

 

There’s a hesitation between Christen’s confession and Morgan’s response, and the longer Morgan takes to reply the louder the thumping in Christen’s ears gets.

 

“Seriously? It’s been four months…” Morgan trails off, shuffling around her apartment with her phone pressed against her ear. “Do you think she misses her? She never really mentioned it though, I always thought she was too young to really know.”

 

“She’s six, not six months Moe. She knows what a breakup is.” Christen bites back, a little harshly.

 

“I know – I guess – you and Julie weren’t that serious though, well that’s what she says.” Morgan admits, wincing when she realizes she probably should not have told Christen that.

 

“We weren’t serious?” Christen scoffs, “Good to know.” She adds, a bitter taste in her mouth.

 

Morgan senses the budding awkwardness from the conversation choice and swiftly changes it. “So, how do you feel about your new role of soccer mom?” Morgan asks, and Christen can hear the smirk in her voice.

 

Christen rolls her eyes in response, “Oh boy, it’s going to be my best role yet.”

 

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I’ll be there playing the role of the embarrassing Aunt who is drinking wine at 10:30AM.” Morgan laughs,

 

“I’m going to end this call now, see you when we land.” Christen tells her,

 

“I’ll be waiting with my sign, later guys, give Beth a hug from me.” Morgan sounds like she’s rushing around her apartment as she speaks, “I have to go, love you!”

 

“Love you,” Christen manages to say before the phone cuts off; Christen just tosses it on the bed as Beth comes running out of the bathroom; Christen thinks fast and kneels down before practically clothes-lining her daughter.

 

“Mommy look,” Beth says pulling open her mouth and poking at her wobbly tooth with her tongue. “I get money when it falls out.”

 

“That’s right sweetie, but don’t poke it ok? Let it fall out by itself.” Christen tells her, staring down at her daughter until Beth stops poking at the tooth. Christen hums as she brushes a hand through her daughter’s freshly washed and brushed hair. “Right, I think we’re ready to go home. Go and put your shoes on.” Christen gives Beth a gentle push before standing back up and shutting and zipping her suitcase. She grabs her phone before giving the room and the bathroom one last look over to make sure she has everything.

 

Christen grabs the suitcase and ushers Beth out of the room, they take the elevator down to reception and officially check out before heading outside the hotel to catch a taxi to the airport.

 

“Beth!” Christen yells when her daughter runs ahead after spotting a cab. “What have I told you about running off?!” Christen cries out, Beth turns and her face falls at her mom shouting at her.

 

“I’m sorry, mommy.” Beth mumbles, her bottom lip starting to quiver. “Y-You said look for one.”

 

Christen swallows thickly, letting go of the luggage and kneeling down to her daughter’s height, she brings Beth into a hug, lifting her up and rocking her gently.

 

“I know I did baby,” Christen soothes “but you know better than to run off.”

 

Beth tightens her grip around Christen’s neck, blinking away the tears that have since formed in her eyes. Christen kisses the side of Beth’s head before letting her down and hailing a cab, the ride to the airport is filled with Beth excitedly talking about the plane; Christen humors her daughter, still not understanding where she got her love for air travel from; Christen can barely go on a plane without feeling like she’s about to pass out the minute she finds her seat. They go through check-in, security and have some time to waste whilst in departures. They are heading to get something to drink when Beth abruptly stops walking, her head turning, her eyes focusing on a tall blonde walking in the opposite direction, when Christen notices just who in fact her daughter is looking it, an uneasy feeling settles in her stomach; she may have been unsure about what Beth mumbled in her sleep last night, but now she’s just certain. Christen knows the breakup wasn’t ideal, hell, breaking up with Julie was never part of her plans, by the time they broke up; Julie had unofficially moved into Christen’s house with her and Beth, and Beth absolutely adored her mom’s girlfriend. It hurts Christen to think that Beth has been suppressing her true feelings over the breakdown of her relationship this whole time. Christen falls quiet after that, so much so that she doesn’t even realize she’s at the front of the queue in Starbucks and that Beth is tugging on her arm and giving her a quizzical look. Christen shakes herself out of her thoughts,

 

“Sorry – uh – hey, can I have an Americano and a hot chocolate, please.” Christen asks, 

 

“With cream please!” Beth adds, bringing a smile to the barista’s face at the undeniable cuteness of the six year old.

 

Christen pays for their drinks and takes the tray over to a table in the corner. Beth makes grabby hands for her mug of hot chocolate which Christen carefully slides over to her daughter.

 

“Mommy why were you daydreaming?” Beth asks after taking a sip of her drink, dragging the back of her hand across her lips to wipe away the chocolate.

 

Christen hands her daughter a napkin before taking a sip of her coffee, “I wasn’t daydreaming,” Christen denies, hoping Beth would swiftly change the subject.

 

_She doesn’t._

“Mommy you didn’t see the coffee girl, you were doing your work face.” Beth pouts, dissatisfied with her mother’s vague response.

 

Christen hesitates, not wanting to delve into the subject or bring up Beth almost certainly mumbling Julie’s name in her sleep, so she waits it out, keeping her mouth shut until Beth gets bored and changes the subject. It does not take long.

 

“Mommy can we go and see Tobin’s team when we go home?” Beth asks, tilting her head to the side as her smaller hands grip the side of the mug. “She plays where we live now, and Aunt Kelley!”

 

“Inside voice, Beth.” Christen mildly admonishes.

 

“Can we?” She asks again, quieter. “I miss Aunt Kelley.” Beth’s face drops.

 

“You saw her – oh – you haven’t seen her in a while, huh?” Christen gently tugs her bottom lip between her teeth. “It’s only been two weeks, sweetie.”

 

“Two weeks is a long time.” Beth shrugs, taking another sip of her drink.

 

Between the recent house move; Christen has had little to no contact with her friends aside from Morgan, Christen’s attention being on her recent promotion, unpacking the thousand boxes loitering her new house, and Beth (demanding) all of her attention, she’s barely had a chance to talk to her friends, especially Kelley.

 

“I’m sorry, how about I call Aunt Kelley and we can go and visit her if she’s not busy tomorrow?” Christen suggests, smiling when Beth’s face lights up. “I know you’re used to seeing her a lot, aren’t you?”

 

“A lot.” Beth affirms with a nod.

 

 

 

The flight is tiring, Beth is agitated and Christen is just relieved to step foot on the ground.

 

“AUNTIE MOE!” Beth screams when she catches a glimpse of purple glitter bordering the words; welcome home.

 

Beth takes off running through the small crowd; Christen goes to stop her but figuring she’s ten yards away from Morgan, it’s fine. Beth launches herself into Morgan’s arms, nearly knocking the brunette off balance, but Morgan has better reflexes and steadies herself whilst holding the six year old with one arm.

 

“Hey, sweet girl. How was New Jersey?” Morgan asks, leaning in and pressing her forehead against Beth’s.

 

“Awesome. Amazing. Cool.” Beth replies excitedly.

 

Christen joins the pair, carrying the luggage and yawning before leaning in and giving Morgan a side hug before taking the sign from her hand. She laughs at the glitter explosion on the piece of cardboard.

 

“You weren’t kidding…” Christen trails off,

 

“I never kid about glitter. This took me four hours, some of my best work?” Morgan asks, fishing for a compliment.

 

“I feel like I should frame this, it’s beautiful.” Christen teases, sarcasm seeping through.

 

Morgan mutters something about not appreciating the sarcasm before lifting Beth onto her shoulders and heading out to the parking lot to her car, once again leaving Christen with the luggage.

 

 

 

Morgan drops the pair off at their house; telling Christen that she would see her at work in the morning, and kissing Beth’s forehead after she fell asleep on the ride home. Christen (reluctantly) wakes her daughter up; dazed and confused Beth walks into the house as Christen takes the luggage; leaving it in the hallway. Christen leads Beth up to her room, manoeuvring her sleepy child through the unpacked boxes in her room, she helps her daughter change into purple, unicorn pajamas and puts her to bed.

 

She’s tucking her in thinking she’s asleep but her small voice let’s Christen know that isn’t the case. “Mommy.” Beth mumbles turning her head to look at her mother.

 

“Yes baby?” Christen hums, brushing a hand through her daughter’s hair.

 

“Julie liked me, didn’t she?” Beth asks in an unusually small voice for her usual boisterous personality.

 

Christen swallows thickly, avoiding eye contact with the six year old. She takes a breath before replying. “Of course she did, she really liked you.” Christen reassures her .

 

It wasn’t a lie, Julie and Beth quickly became close. Christen was surprised that her daughter had taken to the blonde as quickly as she did. They were practically best friends.

 

“Mommy, why did she leave?” Beth asks, and Christen knows she’s struggling to fight back tears at this point. “Did I do something?” Beth asks again, her bottom lip beginning to quiver.

 

Christen’s heart wrenches at the question, she’s quick to shake her head. “Never, you did nothing baby. It’s just – sometimes adult relationships are hard, and they don’t work – but it wasn’t your fault, ok?” Christen soothes, hoping Beth would accept it.

 

“Goodnight mommy.” Beth whistles, sleep starting to overcome her once more.

 

“Goodnight sweetie,” Christen whispers as she kisses her daughter’s forehead and leaves the bedroom, holding onto the door handle as she closes the door over.

 

She sighs deeply before turning back, opening the door but stopping herself from walking inside. She leans against the doorframe; watching the rise and fall of Beth’s chest as she sleeps, her face illuminated by the soft pink of her butterfly nightlight hanging above her bed. Christen watches over her daughter for a minute before leaving again, and this time heading downstairs and continuing to unpack one of five different boxes scattered around the living room. She unpacks the box filled with books, albums and DVDs; she’s absentmindedly placing the books on the bookshelves, until a single photograph falls from the album she’s carefully sliding in at the end of the shelf.

 

_They say a picture is worth a thousand words._

 

For Christen, the photograph brings back a thousand memories; she’s five years younger, fresh-faced and wearing the brightest smile she had ever worn; Beth is fourteen months old in the picture, she’s staring up at Christen as though Christen has the stars in her eyes. The photograph has the corner of it chewed thanks to Beth’s obsession with putting anything in her mouth the moment she turned two.

 

Still, the photograph warms Christen’s heart. That was the day Beth became hers.

 

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                     *****

 

 

Kelley is in the middle of apologizing profusely to Alex over the whipped cream to the face at the end of the morning’s training session when her phone rings for the third time.

 

“Jeez, just answer it.” Alex pushes Kelley’s face away from her, her ears ringing from Kelley’s obnoxiously loud ringtone.

 

Kelley searches her pockets for her phone, she answers it. “This is the phone of the most awesome person you know, how can I-” Kelley is cut off.

 

“Kel! I need you to do me a favor.” Christen interjects, rushing around her office and cursing when she knocks a pile of papers off the corner of her desk and across the floor. “I – uh – I need you to go and pick Beth up from school.”

 

“Why..?” Kelley asks skeptically. “Where are you?”

 

“Work, please Kell, I have so much to do and there’s _so_ many deadlines.” Christen was close to pleading with her friend at this point.

 

Kelley rolls her eyes, “Fine, I suppose I can look after the little loser for a while,”

 

“Don’t call my child a loser Kel.” Christen chides.

 

“She is! She’s the little loser and I’m a sore loser.” Kelley explains,

 

“You got that right,” Alex scoffs from behind her, receiving a badly aimed, gentle slap to the face.

 

“You’re a lifesaver Kel, I have to go. Love you.” Christen says before ending the call and any chance Kelley had of replying.

 

Kelley tosses her phone into her bag, getting ready to leave to and spend some much needed time with her goddaughter when Alex suddenly remembers.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Emily at the airport?” Alex asks her, raising her eyebrows as she sits down on the bench to tie the laces to her Nikes.

 

Kelley’s head shoots up, her eyes widening. “Shit.” She mutters, “Ok, right, I’m going to meet Emily. Tobin, can you go and pick Beth up?”

 

Tobin lifts her head from where she’s sitting and scrolling through her phone. “Excuse me?”

 

“Please, I can’t abandon Em; she’ll break up with me.” Kelley pleads, jutting out her bottom lip (well aware that's she's _probably_ overreacting). “I’ll tell you her school; just take her for ice-cream or something? I’ll text Christen and tell her, she won’t mind.” Kelley continues to ramble on until Tobin concedes,

 

“You owe me.” Tobin mumbles, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag.

 

Kelley breathes a sigh of relief. “I’ll buy you dinner?” She offers and fist bumps Alex when she hears Tobin yell something about pizza.

 

It’s only when Tobin actually reaches her car does she stop and actually think about what she had just agreed to; she’s really going to pick up the daughter of a woman she’s only met once and entertain her kid for a few hours. This is crazy. This is weird. She’s just about to back out and go back to find Kelley and tell her to risk Emily being pissed off at her when her phone rings in her hand, causing her to flinch. Tobin doesn’t recognize the number and she warily answers.

 

“Tobin? Hi, this is Christen Press – uh – Kelley just text me, please don’t feel like you need to go and pick up my daughter, gosh, I’ll just finish work early; I can take the scolding I’ll get with a pinch of salt. Family first, always…” Christen trails off, stopping her ramble to think clearly about her next words.

 

“I don’t mind.” Tobin finally speaks up, her own words surprising her. “If you need someone to watch her for a few hours, I don’t mind; you sound busy.”

 

Christen hesitates. Was she really about to let a woman she had a two minute conversation with last weekend look after daughter? Then again, she looked once again at the mountain of work on her desk seemingly continuing to get higher and sighed, rubbing her temple with her free hand. It's Tobin Heath and from the quick, drunken Google search that Christen conducted on the midfielder the first night they returned back home to LA - Tobin didn't strike Christen as anything but a normal, soccer player, no incidents with the police and  _also_ for all of Kelley's ridiculousness; she highly doubted Kelley would choose to be friends with somebody who she didn't trust. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Christen asks, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

“I don’t mind.” Tobin confirms. “Just text me your home address and I’ll bring her home when you’re home.”

 

“You’re a lifesaver. I’ll have to find a way to thank you.” Christen tells her, “Sorry, I have to go, thank you again!”

 

The phone cuts off.

 

Tobin blinks rapidly. _Whatever you do, don’t lose the kid._

 

 

 

Tobin gets a text from Kelley on the way, with the address of the elementary school on it. Tobin just about knows how to get there without getting lost, and with the traffic; she barely makes it to the school before kids are running out at the end of the school day. She leans against the hood of her car, watching carefully, waiting to catch a glimpse of Beth walking out; it’s not hard to spot her because the second the six year old spots Tobin, her face lights up and she ducks in-between the older kids and runs over to Tobin.

 

“Hi.” She says, giving Tobin a toothy grin. “Where’s mommy?” She asks, not seeing Christen anywhere.

 

“She had to stay in work, she said I could come and get you – if that’s ok?” Tobin asks, shrugging, it’s not like Beth had an actual choice in the matter.

 

Beth thought for a moment, her grip on her backpack straps tightening. “You’re not going to kidnap me, ok.”

 

_It wasn’t a question._

Tobin somehow managed to choke on the air she was breathing. Beth was serious and Tobin quickly shook her head.

 

“Not a chance, I want your mom to like me, not kill me.” Tobin mumbled mainly to herself.

 

Tobin helps Beth into her car, making sure she has her seatbelt on and she was fine until Tobin got in the car herself. She pulls out of the parking space and starts driving, glancing into the rear view mirror every so often to check on Beth, the car was silent, and Beth seemed to revert back into her shell. Her phone vibrated from the passenger seat, a text from Kelley, with a quick glance; Tobin could make out the words ‘ice cream’.

 

“How about ice cream?” Tobin asks, stopping at a red light.

 

“Two scoops?” Beth asks, her interest peaking.

 

“Do you usually have two scoops?” Tobin asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Yes – no, yes, no.” Beth struggles to give Tobin a definitive answer. “I always get sprinkles.”

 

Tobin found Beth’s rambling adorable, it reminds her of Christen the two previous times they had talked; she can see where the kid gets it from. Tobin drives for a while longer, eventually pulling into the parking lot of a small ice cream shop she had taken her nephew to, the last time her sister visited her in LA. Tobin leads Beth into the shop, waiting in the queue, she’s scrolling through her phone replying to Christen’s four frantic texts, assuring her that they were fine and she was content. Tobin orders, ignoring Beth’s efforts to try and see if she can get three scoops of ice cream, eventually having to settle for one scoop of chocolate and sprinkles. Tobin is paying for both ice creams, taking her eye off Beth for a second and not seeing the over-the-top pile of sprinkles on her ice cream.

 

“Level with me kid.” Tobin starts as the pair sit at a table by the window. “Will your mom kill me for letting you have this much sugar?”

 

“Yes.” Beth confirms, nodding wildly, the sugar having an almost immediate impact.

 

“You better not waste that.” Tobin says, pointing her green plastic spoon at the mountain of ice cream Beth is currently eating.

 

“Crazy people waste ice cream. I’m not crazy.” Beth replies, as serious as ever.

 

“My teammate Kelley wastes ice cream, she gets too much-”

 

“And doesn’t finish it.” Beth laughs, cutting Tobin off. “Auntie Kelley is always like that.”

 

Tobin raises her eyebrows quizzically. “Auntie Kelley?”

 

Beth nods. “Auntie Kelley is my godmother,”

 

Tobin _really_ needs to start listening to Kelley when she talks.

 

 

 

Both finish their dessert, leaving Tobin stumped.

 

“So kiddo, what do you want to do?” Tobin asks, holding the door open for Beth to walk outside.

 

“Can you teach me more soccer?” She asks, looking up at Tobin expectantly. “Mommy says if I get good she can let me play for a team.”

 

“That’s awesome.” Tobin grins, holding her hand out for Beth to slap. “Yeah, I think I have a ball in the car…” Tobin trails off, leading Beth over to her car and opening the trunk, snapping her fingers when she spots the ball wedged in one corner. Tobin locks her car and takes Beth across the road to a park.

 

Beth waits patiently as Tobin stands in front of her, spinning the ball on her finger. “So – uh – you want to try and take the ball from me?” Tobin asks,

 

Beth tilts her head to the side, “How?”

 

“I’ll show you.” Tobin tells her, dropping the ball to the ground and backing away from Beth a little more. “Just try and kick the ball away from me.”

 

Tobin keeps her foot loosely on top of the ball, waiting as Beth hesitates before walking forward. Tobin continues to roll the ball away from Beth’s foot, only cementing the all ready instilled determination in her hazel eyes. Tobin swears her lapse of concentration lasts for a second, but it’s long enough for Beth to finally kick the ball through the gap between Tobin’s legs. Tobin is not even annoyed that she was nutmegged by someone twenty-something years younger than her, she’s mostly impressed. Tobin continues to show her a bunch of skills, having fun and making sure Beth is having more fun than her. They’re having fun until Beth slips on a particularly wet section of grass and falls on her back.

 

“Fuck.” Tobin mutters, running across and kneeling down beside Beth who has pulled herself into a sitting position. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Tobin asks, her eyebrows knitting together in panic and concern.”

 

“I’m ok,” Beth responds, giving Tobin a thumbs up, Tobin helps her up and takes one look at the mud-covered clothes she’s now wearing and she has to stifle her laughter, even more so when she pulls a leaf from Beth’s ponytail. “I’m so dirty.” She whines, wrinkling her nose at the mud covering most of her clothes and arms.

 

“Sorry kiddo, I think that’s enough soccer for one day.” Tobin tells her, Beth nods, she’s sad but also she knows it’s correct. “Let’s try and get you as cleaned up as we can before I take you home.” Tobin says, swiping the ball up and leading Beth back to the car, she puts the muddy ball back in the trunk before walking around and grabbing her LAFC jacket from the back seat. Tobin leads Beth back into the ice cream shop, she buys a bottle of water before taking her into the bathroom and doing the best she can to clean the mud off Beth’s arms and cheeks; she fell on her back… how did she get mud on her nose? Tobin pulls Beth’s completely mud covered jacket off and replaces it with the oversized LAFC jacket that falls down to her knees. Luckily, at that moment her phone starts to ring again and it’s Christen.

 

“Hey Christen,” Tobin says when she answers the phone.

 

“Hi Tobin. I’m just about to leave work and go home so I’ll text you my address and you can bring Beth home?” Christen sounds like she’s asking but Tobin just hums in response.

 

“Cool, I’ll wait for the text.” Tobin replies, moving her arm out of the way as Beth tries to scramble and grab Tobin’s phone from her. The call ends, “Time to go home, kiddo.”

 

Beth nods, “Today was fun. Can we do it more?” She asks with expectant eyes.

 

“That’s up to your mom.” Tobin tells her, taking her out to her car as her phone vibrates with Christen’s home address.

 

Tobin drives through the suburban neighborhood; strangely, she’s not surprised Christen lives in a beautiful neighborhood like this, it just suits her. Beth is quiet in the back seat; she’s playing with the cuffs of Tobin’s jacket. Tobin parks the car outside Christen’s house and kills the engine, she gets out and helps Beth out; the little girl brightening up when she catches a glimpse of Christen standing with the door open; Beth wriggles out of Tobin’s arms and runs ahead and straight into her mom’s arms. Tobin shuts the door and locks her car before following up and reaching the door.

 

“Tobin,” Christen greets, “Why is my daughter covered in mud?” She asks,

 

“We played soccer mommy! It was so cool.” Beth interjects before Tobin could reply.

 

Christen nods, satisfied with her daughter’s answer as she let’s Beth down, Tobin hands Christen her daughter’s muddy jacket, wearing a sheepish smile. Beth stands by Christen’s side, smiling up at Tobin.

 

“Thank you for looking after her today, it helped me a lot with work.” Christen says, expressing her gratitude. “Did you have fun, sweetie?” Christen asks, raking a hand through Beth’s hair.

 

“A lot, I like Tobin.” Beth affirms, reiterating her words from the first time she met Tobin Heath.

 

“I like you too, kiddo.” Tobin smiles, holding her hand out for a high-five that she gets.

 

“Beth, what do you say to Tobin?” Christen pushes,

 

Beth nods and walks towards Tobin, launching herself at the midfielder, hugging her. “Thank you Tobin, I had fun today.”

 

Tobin hugs her back. “Me too, you’re good company.” Tobin lets her go and Beth runs into the living room, nearly crashing into another unpacked box.

 

“Out of interest…” Christen starts, “How did you end up looking after my daughter?”

 

Tobin laughs, “Emily flew in from Portland.”

 

Christen nods, pursing her lips to suppress a smile. “Of course Kelley chooses the possibility of sex over her goddaughter.”

 

Tobin blushes like mad, “Uh yeah – sounds like KO.” Tobin stammers much to Christen’s amusement.

 

It’s Christen’s turn to stammer and become overcome with nerves again. “So, I should – um – repay you, I mean, how about dinner? This weekend? I’m off; Kelley can look after Beth…” Christen starts to ramble again.

 

“Dinner sounds great. I should, I should get going.” Tobin scratches the back of her neck, and Christen nods.

 

“Of course, thank you again.” Christen muses.

 

“Anytime.” Tobin tells her with a wave before waving to Beth who waves back excitedly.

 

Christen waits and watches as Tobin gets in her car and drives away.

 

“Mommy, do you like Tobin?” Beth asks, narrowing her eyes, the sound of her daughter’s voice catching her off-guard.

 

“Time for a bath.” Christen says turning around and wrapping her arms around Beth, swiftly changing the subject.

 

Beth isn’t ready to let it go, not just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo... i'd told you i was getting my shit together in terms of updates

“Auntie Kelley, how did you and Auntie Sonny start dating?” Beth asks innocently, not expecting Kelley to spit out the water in her mouth.

 

Beth watches quizzically as Kelley blinks rapidly, dragging a dish towel across the surface. “Why do you want to know, munchkin?” Kelley asks, trying to steady her increasing heart rate. “Do you like someone?” Kelley asks, wiggling her eyebrows at her goddaughter.

 

Beth scrunches up her nose, “boys are gross,”

 

“I agree.” Kelley nods.

 

“How did you and Auntie Sonny start dating?” Beth repeats the question, not asking why Kelley’s cheeks continue to get redder by the second.

 

“We realized that whilst we were friends we had started to like each other more than that.” Kelley chooses not to mention the six previous months of hooking up in various closets, hotel rooms, bathrooms and cars.

 

Beth frowns. “So mommy and Tobin have to be friends?”

 

Kelley hums in agreement, turning around to finish cutting the apple slices for Beth when she finally registers what Beth had said to her, spinning around, knife in hand. “What did you just say?” She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

“Mommy and Tobin have to be friends before they date.” Beth repeats, slower this time, letting the words sink into Kelley’s brain.

 

“Oh Jesus you better save me now.” Kelley mumbles, slapping the palm of her hand against her forehead. “Munchkin, why do you want your mom to date Tobin?” She asks, leaning forward over the counter so that she’s practically nose to nose with the child.

 

“They would be good.” Beth answers after a moment of thinking. “I think so.”

 

Kelley nods, “Have you talked to your mom about this?” She asks, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Beth’s ear.

 

“She changes the subject.” Beth says with a frown, “She doesn’t like talking about dating.”

 

Kelley isn’t surprised. The breakdown of her relationship with Julie was probably still raw for her, having been the first person she dated since she adopted Beth; Christen put a lot of faith in that relationship working out, including refusing to date Julie until the blonde had convinced her that she was serious about making it work with the pair.

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t push it so hard, munchkin.” Kelley tries to reason. “If your mom and Tobin do want to date then that’s up to them, you can’t force them.”

 

“I know.” Beth sighs, “I just want mommy to be happy.”

 

“We all do.” Kelley hums.

 

The mood is dampened after that; Beth doesn’t even want to watch Finding Dory, and that’s her favorite movie right now. Kelley’s stuck, she’s text Emily asking her what she can do but even Emily is drawing blanks. Kelley chooses to put Finding Dory on anyway; Beth stares at the screen but the absentminded cloudiness in her eyes shows Kelley that she’s not remotely interested and counting down the minutes until Christen arrives to pick her up.

 

“Can we go to the coffee shop?” Beth’s question shakes Kelley awake from where she was dozing off beside her.

 

Kelley looks down at her watch. “Your mom’s coming to pick you up in an hour…” Kelley trails off, unsure if they have the time, but Beth is leaning closer towards her, batting her eyelashes.

 

Kelley knows she’s one long and drawn out ‘please’ away from crumbling, so she just nods and tells her to go and put her shoes on. Kelley slides her phone into her back pocket as she walks out of the house with Beth. They walk hand in hand across the street and towards the coffee shop, Kelley knows why she wants to go, and she probably shouldn’t have let her resolve melt away that easily. Kelley opens the door for Beth to run in, she does and she runs straight to the counter, holding on and peering over the top, waiting for the brunette to turn around. Kelley hangs back; Julie turns around and is surprised to see who is stood waiting for her.

 

“Hi Julie!” Beth beams, trying to pull herself up higher.

 

“Beth, hi, how are you?” the blonde breathes out, she looks over Beth’s hand and her eyes meet Kelley’s.

 

“I’m good, I missed you.” Beth says, the words catch Julie initially off-guard but she quickly recovers and nods.

 

“I do too, baby girl.” Julie sympathizes before walking around the counter. “I miss hanging out with you.”

 

She walks around the tables, clearing up cups and plates. Beth sheds her coat and hands it to Kelley before continuing to follow Julie around, talking to her. Julie seems to have relaxed from her initial surprise and the two seem to be getting on like a house on fire, again. Kelley’s visibly annoyed from where she’s sitting; she’s watching the two like a hawk; ready to haul Beth out of the coffeehouse the second that Julie pulls something or say something that crosses the thick, scribbled and colored in line that Christen set out after the breakup.

 

“H-How’s Christen?” Julie asks Kelley, clearing the cup from the table she’s sitting at, she’s nervous and doing everything to avoid Kelley’s steely gaze.

 

“Better, _now._ ” Kelley replies, harshly. “No thanks to you.”

 

Julie bites down on her lip, nodding before leaving the conversation before it could grow anymore awkward. Kelley can only handle being in the shop for another ten minutes, thanking every deity that exists for the time running out.

 

“Beth, come on munchkin.” Kelley calls out, standing up and holding out her coat for her.

 

Beth hugs Julie, wrapping her tiny arms around the blonde's waist. “Can we hang out again?” She asks hopefully.

 

Julie swallows thickly. “We’ll see, okay?”

 

Beth nods before running around the counter and over to Kelley, putting her coat on. The pair leave the coffee shop; they’re walking hand in hand back to Kelley’s house in silence until Beth breaks it.

 

“Mommy loved Julie, didn’t she?” Beth asks, blinking up at Kelley.

 

Kelley nods. “Yeah. Yeah, she really did.” Kelley squeezes Beth’s hand tighter as they reach the house just as Christen is pulling up outside.

 

“Mommy!” Beth lets go of Kelley’s hand and leaps into her mother’s arms. “Hi,” she giggles before burrowing her face in the soft material of Christen’s sweater.

 

“Hi sweetie, did you enjoy your afternoon with Aunt Kelley?” Christen asks, rubbing her daughter’s back.

 

She feels Beth nod against her shoulder, Beth sighs and tightens her grip around Christen’s neck immediately turning less-chatty than she usually is within a matter of seconds. Christen glances at Kelley quizzically.

 

“I think I depressed your kid.” Is Kelley’s explanation, shrugging as she says it.

 

Christen brushes her hand through Beth’s hair, narrowing her eyes at Kelley. “I leave her with you for three hours…”

 

“It’s not my fault.” Kelley holds her hands up in surrender. “These things don’t come with a manual.” Kelley waves her hand in Beth’s general direction, giving Christen her best sheepish smile.

 

Christen just rolls her eyes and lets Beth down except Beth doesn’t want to be let down and only holds on as tight as she can which starts to send panic down Christen’s veins because Beth isn’t clingy, Beth loves her freedom and doesn’t tend to want to be carried around. Christen gently wrestles with her daughter until she can release Beth’s arms from where’s hooked them expertly around her neck; she stays kneeling down in front of Beth; her hands on her daughter’s shoulders as she focuses in on the frown on Beth’s face. Beth sighs before stepping closer so her nose is touching her mother’s.

 

Kelley grimaces as Beth opens her mouth; convinced that she’s going to spill that Kelley took her to see Julie and Kelley is ready for the earful that Christen will give her in response but Beth doesn’t mention Julie at all; instead she just softly mumbles.

 

“I saw a dog in the park, can we get a dog?” Beth asks, her eyes turning hopeful.

 

Kelley let’s out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding as Christen starts to chuckle softly; of course her daughter’s clinginess is nothing to do with the fact she’s upset but more so trying to get Christen to agree to something that she wouldn’t. Christen (gently) shoots down her daughter before Beth shrugs and leaps into Kelley’s arms, giggling widely when Kelley swings her around and plants a kiss on her forehead before Christen helps her into the car and buckles her in.

 

“Christen-” Kelley quickly calls out stopping Christen getting into her car. “- Call Tobin, I think she has a crush on you.” Kelley’s joking; _at least that’s what Christen thinks._

 

Christen just laughs as she gets into the car when Beth’s voice pipes up again from the back. “Yeah mommy-” Beth sasses “- call Tobin.”

 

                                                                                       

                                                                                                              ****           

 

 

Beth is sitting at her plastic purple table eating her dinner, the TV showing reruns of Scooby Doo in the background and Christen silently excuses herself from the room; her phone in her hand as she builds up the confidence to call Tobin with a subject in mind and to not start rambling about whatever pointless subject that first fills her mind but she’s got nothing; also, she’s unsure whether Kelley was joking or not and if Tobin has a (for a lack of better word) crush on her, the entire notion in itself is worrying Christen because she’s not _opposed_ to the idea, hell, Tobin’s hot and she isn’t afraid to admit it – unless it is Tobin she’s actually admitting it to. Christen pulls out one of the dining chairs and sits down, tapping her phone before her thumb hovers over Tobin’s name. Christen quickly adds a detour to her phone call with Tobin and texts Kelley first.

 

**[Christen Press]**

 

_What do I say when I call Tobin?_

 

**[Kelley O’Hara]**

 

_Hi?_

 

Christen ignores the text, scowling at her phone screen knowing that wherever Kelley is; she’s probably laughing loudly and thinking she’s a smartass – which, admittedly, she is. Christen taps her nails against the dining table before sucking the entire situation up and pressing down on Tobin’s contact name in her phone and pressing the phone to her ear before she can back out; all the while, her eyes remain focused on Beth who is laughing at something Shaggy said in Scooby Doo and even Christen can’t contain the smile breaking out on her face; her daughter truly is the best thing in her life. The phone ring three times before a strangled scream, breathlessness and Tobin saying ‘hey’ cautiously through the phone is heard and Christen furrows her eyebrows wondering just _what_ the hell Tobin was doing, or at least _where_ the hell she was?

 

“Hi Tobin-” _no backing out now_ “- it’s Christen.”

 

There’s shuffling on Tobin’s end before the midfielder hisses out Allie’s name and mumbles something about finding someone else to take her anger issues with a pillow out on before the room falls silent and a deep breath is heard before Tobin _finally_ replies – after what seems like an age and more.

 

“Hi, Christen. Is everything okay? You’re not _just_ calling for a babysitter again, right?” Tobin asks and Christen can practically hear the smirk in the soccer player’s voice and for that, Christen instantly starts to relax.

 

“I don’t know-” Christen chimes “- you’re definitely Beth’s favorite. I might have to fire that high school student…” Christen starts to laugh. “Actually – I called you because I _do_ believe I promised dinner to thank you.”

 

“I remember.” Tobin sighs on the other end of the line.

 

“I was thinking this weekend?” Christen tugs her bottom lip as she awaits Tobin’s answer.

 

“We have a game on Saturday afternoon and I’m going to camp the day after…” Tobin trails off and Christen is all but ready to tell her to forget it when Tobin suggests something. “What about Friday night?”

 

Christen doesn’t even have to think about if she’s free because she’s pretty sure the last time she had plans on a Friday night were before she was a parent. “It sounds perfect.” Christen hums in agreement.

 

 

 

When Friday night does roll around; Christen is stood in her bedroom getting ready for her date – which totally isn’t a date, it’s just a meal to say thank you for babysitting – _it’s totally not a date._ Christen is busy putting an earring in when Beth suddenly appears at her bedroom door, swinging back and forth on her heels wrapped in a blanket with her hand tightly wrapped around the stuffed dinosaur that her birth mom gave her when she was a baby. Christen notices her daughter out of the corner of her eye,

 

“Are you ok?” Christen asks but Beth doesn’t respond, in fact, Beth’s frown just grows.

 

“Mommy, don’t, feel sick.” Beth mumbles out as she opens her arms up for Christen to cross the room in a instance and kneel down in front of the six year old.

 

Christen places the back of her hand against Beth’s forehead and she does feel a little warm so Christen sweeps her daughter up in her arms and walks through the hallway until she’s back in Beth’s room and placing her daughter back in bed, covering her with the blankets. Beth blinks up at Christen, pouting at her mother.

 

“I’ll go and get some medicine; I’ll be back in a minute.” Christen leaves a kiss on Beth’s forehead before leaving the room for the bathroom.

 

Throughout all of the distraction and making sure Beth gets her medicine and is soundly asleep; Christen forgets to call both her babysitter and Tobin to cancel them so when Christen pulls the door open and sees both Tobin and her babysitter Lucy; the realization dawns on her and she immediately feels stupid and underdressed in her tank top and sweats, _especially_ when she looks at Tobin and that button-up she’s wearing.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry!” Christen blurts out the apology. “I should have called, I promise I was just about to but Beth is sick and so that means you have the night off Lucy and Tobin – gosh – I really wish I didn’t have to bail.”

 

Lucy shrugs and tells Christen she hopes Beth feels better soon before thanking Tobin for taking a picture with her before she leaves; which leaves Christen leaning on the handle of her front door, giving Tobin her best sheepish smile until Tobin brings the sunflower she’s been holding from behind her back and hands it over to Christen who immediately starts gushing and blushing as she takes the flower from Tobin.

 

“I’m really sorry I have to bail.” Christen sighs. “I really wish we could just have the date here instead.”

 

 _An idea_ sparks in Tobin’s mind before she’s holding her hand up. “Give me twenty minutes, ok?”

 

Christen doesn’t even get a chance to respond before she’s jogging back down Christen’s driveway towards her car, she’s in it and driving away when Christen begins to wonder if she’s just been ditched halfway through the conversation or not. Either way, she shuts the door and twirls the sunflower in her hand, unable to stop the grin tugging at the corners of her lips as she goes to grab the thin vase from the kitchen to put it in, placing the vase in the middle of her tidy coffee table. Christen is lying on the couch, an old woolen blanket loosely covering her as she flicks through the channels until she lands on a trashy, reality show that she promises she has _zero_ interest in; even though she’s totally invested in it.

 

As if right on cue (or maybe five minutes late), there’s a knock at Christen’s front door again and Christen switches the TV off before pushing the blanket off her whilst trying to lean far enough to see who is at her door from where she’s sitting on the couch but whoever it is can’t be seen so Christen just shrugs and walks across the room and into the hallway to open the door and when she does; Tobin is stood outside, grinning at her having changed out of her clothes so she’s wearing sweats and an old soccer jersey whilst holding a pizza box in her left hand.

 

“You’re back?” Christen asks, eyebrows furrowed.

 

Tobin just chuckles. “I told you I would be. Unless you didn’t mean you wish you could have the date here because if you didn’t – I’ll just go and take my pizza.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes but is finding something oddly charming about Tobin’s confidence tonight so she steps aside and gestures for Tobin to come in. “That pizza better be pepperoni!” Christen calls as Tobin enters the living room.

 

“Would it be anything else?!” Tobin calls back as Christen shuts the door.

 

Christen gets some plates, napkins and two wine glasses after Tobin insists she’ll be fine to have a couple of glasses before driving home before the game tomorrow and even if Christen is cautious, she doesn’t argue and trusts Tobin’s judgment. The pair settle into the couch to eat the pizza, both in an awkward silence at first before Christen swallows and breaks it.

 

“So, who are you playing tomorrow?” Christen asks before she takes another bite of pizza.

 

“Boston Breakers, they’re a good team but I think we’ll win.” Tobin smiles, eliciting a smile from Christen. “Do you like soccer?”

 

“I don’t _hate_ it.” Christen answers. “My mom forced me to play it growing up but most of the time I sat on the sideline and made flower crowns.” Christen’s voice gets lower with every word, feeling the heat make its way up her neck as she blushes in embarrassment. “I didn’t really like the ball.”

 

“Beth said the same thing to me.” Tobin informs. “At camp,” she continues when she catches the quizzical look that Christen is giving her. “She said she didn’t like the ball and that’s why at first she just made flower crowns; now I know where she gets it from.”

 

“It’s quite the talent.” Christen grins wider before starting to laugh. “Alright, spill your secret because it can’t be as embarrassing as being scared of a soccer ball and spending soccer games making flower crowns.”

 

“I walked into a lamppost?” Tobin admits but even she sounds unsure and Christen isn’t buying it for a second.

 

“Tell me the real secret.” Christen chirps, raising her eyebrows in anticipation when Tobin takes a gulp of wine and nods.

 

“Fine. I played overseas in France a couple of years ago and when I first joined PSG I went to meet my new coach and I knew her name but I didn’t exactly know what she looked like so I saw a woman wearing a training jacket who recognized me and ushered me over to her.” Tobin glances up to make sure Christen is still listening, _she is._ “I had spent the last few weeks leaning French so I started talking to her in French telling her I was excited to be here and how I was looking forward to working with a coach of her caliber – to cut a long story short, she was just a fitness coach who didn’t speak much French whilst my _actual_ coach looked on from the side laughing – and it turns out I accidentally told the fitness coach I was a croissant in French.”

 

Christen is keeled over, clutching her stomach unable to stop her laughing by the time Tobin finishes the story and Tobin starts to whine as she pushes Christen’s shoulder but that only fuels Christen’s laughter more,

 

“I’m sorry – you – you seriously told someone you were a croissant?” Christen’s wiping the makeup from under her eyes as she finally regains eye contact with Tobin, biting down on her lip to stifle her laughter.

 

“I got my verbs mixed up!” Tobin exclaims blushing beetroot red at the confession. “You _better_ not tell anybody that, I haven’t even told Kelley that secret. I couldn’t look the trainer in the eye for an entire month.”

 

Christen’s hands are shaking as she holds her wine glass, still struggling to stop laughing. “That is _truly_ the best secret anybody has ever shared with me.”

 

“I don’t usually share my most embarrassing stories on a first date, you’re special Christen Press.” Tobin breathed out, her cheeks cooling and her voice reverting to a normal volume level.

 

“First date?” Christen nearly chokes on her mouthful of wine, the drink suddenly becoming a whole lot harder to swallow.

 

Tobin’s eyes grow wide before she begins to splutter out a mouthful of apologies. “No – I – of course not – I just thought, or maybe I didn’t think. It doesn’t have to be a date, just two people eating pizza and spilling their darkest secrets – ok so that makes it sound like a slumber party.”

 

The footsteps on the stairs cut Tobin’s (cute) ramble off as both women whip their heads around to the staircase where Beth is sitting, her head looking through the slits in the banister.

 

“Tobin?” Beth asks, all surprised to see the midfielder in her living room.

 

“Hi Beth.” Tobin smiles at her,

 

“It is you.” Beth confirms as she stands up, continuing down the stairs slowly before she reaches the bottom.

 

Beth starts to run across the living room until she reaches the couch and she’s able to throw her arms around Tobin’s waist, hugging the midfielder tightly and burrowing her head into the brunette’s lap. Frankly, Christen is grateful for her daughter’s interruption because Christen had absolutely no idea what she was going to say once Tobin finished trying to get out of the hole was she digging for herself. Christen doesn’t know why she was even getting herself into a spin over it anyway, she’s the one who has been calling it a date for the past few days, she even called it a date earlier tonight to Tobin herself, but maybe that’s the problem, the concept of it being a date is becoming too real for Christen.

 

“Christen.” Tobin quietly calls out bringing Christen back into the room and for her to notice that Beth had fallen asleep again in the middle of talking to Tobin, having climbed onto the midfielder’s lap, she was curled into a ball, soft snores escaping her parted lips. “Where’s her bedroom?” Tobin asks and the question takes Christen by surprise.

 

“You don’t have to-” Christen starts but Tobin is already dismissing her.

 

“I put my nephews to bed all the time. I’m an expert.” Tobin grins, wiggling her eyebrows causing Christen to inadvertently laugh.

 

“It’s the last room on the right; it has a daisy on the door.” Christen tells her watching as Tobin stands up, repositioning Beth so that the six year old is draped over her shoulder and Christen can reach up to kiss the top of her daughter’s head.

 

Christen takes advantage of the fact she’s not the one putting her daughter to bed to clean up the empty pizza box, plates and empty glasses and bottle from the table; she’s in the process of filling the dishwasher with the dishes that were already stacked up on the kitchen counter when she hears footsteps enter the kitchen and stop. Christen pretends as though she hasn’t heard Tobin enter the kitchen and continues to absentmindedly fill the dishwasher until she has no more dishes left leaving Christen with absolutely no choice but to turn around.

 

“I didn’t freak you out, did I?” Tobin asks when Christen eventually turns to face her. “I just, Kelley put ideas in my head and you know what Kelley’s like…”

 

“I have no trouble believing that.” Christen laughs leaning back against the counter and crossing her arms. “And no, you didn’t freak me out or scare me off or make things weird.” Christen adds crossing off every other suggestion Tobin has swimming around in her head.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Tobin suddenly asks,

 

“I have to go grocery shopping, call Beth’s dentist, help Beth with her homework, clean the house – boring mom stuff.” Christen answers, cheeks heating up when she catches the amused smirk on Tobin’s lips.

 

“What?” Christen asks, starting to smile herself, she can’t help it; Tobin’s smile/smirk is contagious.

 

“You make mom stuff sound fun, but I was going to say if you’re not busy I have two extra tickets for tomorrow’s game and I was wondering if you and Beth would like to come?”

 

Christen pretends to think about her answer. “Beth would love to go.”

 

“And you?” Tobin questions Christen.

 

“I’ll have to see just _how_ good you are first.” Christen teases. “You look good on YouTube, I’ll give you that one; Tobin Heath.”

 

“You searched me?!” Tobin bursts out, looking like she either wants to jump in and tease the hell out of Christen or just start laughing that Christen _actually_ searched her on the internet.

 

“When your kid talks about Tobin Heath non-stop for twenty-four hours; a girl’s ‘gotta do her research.” Christen reasons with a shrug.

 

“- So you think I’m good?” Tobin asks, cocking her left eyebrow as she takes a step closer to Christen.

 

“I think-” Christen takes a step closer. “- I’ll have to wait out my judgment until I see you play in real life.”

 

Tobin wants to groan but holds off and regains her composure, standing up straight. “I’ll be happy to prove myself.”

 

“Tomorrow it is then.” Christen affirms holding out her hand for Tobin to shake.

 

“I don’t even get a goodnight kiss?” Tobin urges, jutting out her bottom lip for good measure.

 

“I don’t kiss on the first dates.” Christen replies scrunching up her nose.

 

“So… This was a first date?” Tobin revisits their earlier conversation,

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Christen shrugs. “Thank you for tonight. Goodnight Tobin.”

 

Christen and Tobin walk through the house to the front door; Tobin standing on the doorstep for a second before turning around to Christen and feeling the raven haired woman’s lips make contact with her cheek before Christen’s hand brushes over Tobin’s cheek. Christen backs off when the urge to just surge forward and kiss Tobin becomes more prominent at the front of her mind and Tobin takes the hint, giving Christen one last killer smile before walking down the driveway and to her car. Christen leans against door, her bottom lip tugged between her teeth as she smiles, waiting until Tobin’s car is completely out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really miss Tobin Heath

Christen doesn’t tell Beth about the game; instead she just goes about their Saturday morning the same way that they usually do; Christen making her daughter’s breakfast and sitting Beth at her small table in front of the TV as Beth eats her cereal and watches a few different cartoons as Christen sits behind her, brushing through her daughter’s hair and listening to the six year old talk about anything her little heart desires. There’s a knock on the door and Christen has to keep her hands on Beth’s shoulder to stop her daughter rushing to the door and opening it without even thinking. Christen scrambles to her feet and walks through the house until she’s at the front door; she opens the door and is surprised to say the least at Tobin standing on her doorstep.

 

“Two tickets.” Tobin says waving the tickets in front of Christen.

 

“I get them delivered in person; I am impressed.” Christen muses as she tries to reach for the tickets but Tobin’s quicker and holds them behind her back. “If I’d have known they’d be a special delivery; I would’ve gotten dressed.”

 

“Would you?” Tobin asks not-so-subtly dropping her gaze to where her tank top has risen up slightly revealing just a slither of skin between Christen’s top and the top of her sweatpants.

 

“No-” Christen chuckles softly. “- I’ve only been awake for an hour so definitely not. Can I have the tickets now?” Christen asks and Tobin presents the pair of tickets to her, Christen grabs one corner of them but Tobin doesn’t release her grip on the other corner.

 

“You’re not going to stand me up today, are you? I’m bringing out all the stops today just to impress you.” Tobin tells Christen, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. “Only the best to impress my biggest fan.”

 

“Beth will be so excited.” Christen replies, stifling her laughter when Tobin’s smile falters just slightly. “I suppose I’m excited too.” Christen muses as she leans into to kiss Tobin’s cheek. “Thank you for the tickets.”

 

Christen takes the tickets and holds them in her hand as Tobin throws a wave over her shoulder as she heads back down the driveway and to her car. Christen shuts the front door and turns around, jumping slightly when she sees Beth stood in front of her. Beth is staring up at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

 

“Who was that?” She asks, batting her eyelashes as Christen holds the tickets behind her back.

 

“It was the mailman.” Christen replies skipping past Beth and heading into the living room to grab Beth’s empty cereal bowl and plastic cup from the table to take them into the kitchen. “Hey sweetie, how about we spend the day together and do something fun?” Christen asks, glancing over her shoulder as Beth walks into the kitchen, pulling at her newly brushed hair, a habit that Christen has tried for weeks to stop her doing.

 

“Like what?” She asks climbing up to sit at the dining table.

 

Christen dries her hands on the towel and turns around, “It’s a surprise.” She tells her daughter, a glimmering in her eyes when Beth’s own eyes light up.

 

 

 

Christen is downstairs pulling her Nikes on and tying the laces when Beth skips downstairs carrying something dark in her left hand; Beth reaches the bottom of the stairs and stands in front of Christen dangling the clothing item in front of her mother.

 

“Can I wear this?” She asks sweetly; Christen takes the garment from Beth and holds it out noticing it’s an LAFC jacket. “Tobin gave it to me so can I wear it?” Beth asks swinging back and forth on her heels.

 

“I’m pretty sure Tobin didn’t give you this and I’m sure she probably wants it back.” Christen tells Beth softly, not in the mood for a bucketful of tears from her daughter just before they’re about to leave.

 

Beth frowns taking the jacket back and holding it close to her chest. “I’ll give it back mommy, can I wear it today?” Beth asks, batting her eyelashes knowing that it’s something that nine times out of ten will work on Christen.

 

Christen sighs but then figures that they might see Tobin after the game anyway and so it will be the opportunity to give her the jacket back so Christen smiles and nods which causes Beth to squeal excitedly as she rushes to put the jacket on, causing Christen to laugh when the jacket falls to just below Beth’s knee and the long sleeves could technically be used to slap people with – not that she’d ever give her daughter that idea. Apart from Tobin’s jacket completely swallowing her daughter’s frame; Christen figures that they’re almost ready to go, so she quickly rushes into the kitchen to grab the two tickets, making sure that she did actually grab the both of them. Grabbing her jacket on the way out, Christen ushers Beth out of the house and locks the door before heading over to her car and putting Beth into her car seat.

 

“Where are we going?” Beth asks.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Christen repeats bopping her daughter’s nose which causes Beth to giggle loudly as Christen shuts the door and climbs into the car, “You’re going to love it though.”

 

“Ice cream!” Beth exclaims “I love ice cream.”

 

Christen just smiles as she reverses out of her driveway, figuring she doesn’t need her GPS because she can just about remember where the stadium is from the last time she went to watch LAFC – and even then it was only because Kelley guilt-tripped her into coming by using ‘ _it’s my first home game for my new team, you’re really not going to support your best friend_.’ Christen is absolutely hopeless when it comes to not being a complete sucker for guilt-trips, something that Kelley is well aware of, and unfortunately, something Beth is starting to figure out for herself. Christen leans back in the seat, the radio playing reasonably low but still loud enough for Beth to hear and for Beth to sing along to certain songs that she knows a line or two from.

 

Beth might have been over a year old when she became a permanent fixture in Christen’s life but it truly does feel like Beth and Christen have been together since the beginning; Christen had a limited role in Beth’s life when Beth was a baby, sure, she would go and visit her parents and she would spend time with her as a baby but it wasn’t until after the accident that Christen started spending a lot more time with Beth – Beth was so innocent, a toddler running around playing with her toys and watching cartoons unaware of the tragedy around her and Christen thought it was part of an early midlife crisis when she sat down with Beth’s grandparents and asked them how they would feel about her adopting their granddaughter. It was only after the accident did Christen feel like she needed to have a bigger role in Beth’s life; weekly visits and trips during the day to the zoo or to the park just weren’t cutting it for Christen anymore and she thought long and hard about what it would be like to adopt the toddler. Kelley was a huge help in deciding what to do; she was like Christen, having only been a part-time figure in Beth’s life for the most part but she knew Christen was doing the right thing and only encouraged her. The process wasn’t as long as Christen had anticipated it and that quite honestly terrified her, she felt like she had absolutely no time to adjust to becoming Beth’s parent and she wouldn’t say she regretted her decision at the time but it felt like everything was spinning out of control for her and she hated not being in complete control; she was panicking and wondering if this was just the right thing to do; Beth needed stability and Christen started to wonder whether she had the stability for her.

 

Kelley had slapped her (literally) and lovingly told Christen she was an idiot for even doubting whether the right thing and no this wasn’t a product of one too many late nights and feeling incontrollable guilt for not spending more time with Beth and her parents before the accident.

 

Kelley was right; the day that Beth became hers was without a doubt the best day of Christen’s life and even though the niggling and worrying thoughts still plagued the back of her mind, Christen just _knew_ this was the right decision for the both of them and four years on; she’s surer than she’s ever been.

 

Looking through the rearview mirror as she’s stopped at the lights; Beth smiles at Christen before humming along to the tune of the current song playing on the radio; Christen smiles back, _definitely the right decision._

 

It’s a little before two when Christen pulls into the parking lot, stopping the car and watching through the mirror again as the realization dawns on Beth’s face; she leans forward pressing her face against the window, her breath steaming up the glass as she stares at the stadium in all its glory.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“Yes baby?” Christen replies, feeling better and better about her decision to keep this as a surprise.

 

“Are we going to see Auntie Kelley and Tobin?” Beth asks, her face still pressed to the glass as she watches as fans trickle towards the stadium from their cars.

 

“We’re going to see Auntie Kelley and Tobin play, yes.” Christen confirms, not ready for Beth to scream in delight, bouncing in her car seat as she tries to scramble free from her seatbelt as Christen takes her time climbing out of the car and rounding the side to help Beth out of the car.

 

Christen opens the door and undoes Beth’s seatbelt, lifting Beth out of the car and kneeling down to stop Beth running off in the midst of all her excitement but Beth is still scrambling so Christen has to lift her daughter up onto her hip as she closes the door and locks her car, she’s walking towards the stadium when she realizes she’s left the tickets on the passenger seat. Once she’s walked back and retrieved the tickets; Beth is wriggling with excitement as she wraps her arms tighter around Christen’s neck, staring up in awe at the view in front of her.

 

“Mommy look! It’s Tobin!” Beth screams pointing up to a banner adorning the stadium; first she’s looking at the men’s team and wondering if her daughter is okay before she notices adorning the other side are Tobin and Alex Morgan. “Can we see Tobin?” She asks excitedly,

 

“Maybe, maybe we can see her.” Christen tells her, letting Beth down and holding her hand as they walk around the stadium.

 

Normally, Christen wouldn’t let Beth get away with eating so much sugar knowing just what the comedown from the sugar rush does to her daughter; hint – it’s a lot of tears, cuddles and complaining from the both of them but Christen is feeling a little less stern and maybe it’s knowing she’s going to be seeing Tobin again one way or another today that is responsible for Christen’s leniency, either way, Beth doesn’t care as she pulls at the cotton candy she’s holding. Christen tries not to laugh at Beth gasping and pointing at everything she sees; Christen does actually find Beth’s excitement endearing, even if just a few short weeks ago she had absolutely no interest in soccer and now she’s jumping up and down at the prospect of seeing a live game – Christen doesn’t entirely hate Beth’s change of heart, and absolutely none of it has to do with a certain LAFC midfielder (well – a little of it has to do with that). Christen knows her bank balance isn’t going to thank her when Beth spies a stall full of merchandise; two scarves, a flag for her bedroom and two hats later; Christen is left struggling carrying everything as Beth walks ahead of her.

 

“Can we go inside now?” Beth asks coming to an abrupt halt, tilting her head backwards to look up at Christen.

 

Christen shuffles around the stuff in her arms and holds out her hand for Beth to take; the mother and daughter walk towards the stadium as Christen somehow manages to pull out the tickets from her pocket – it takes the struggle and various confused glances from fans entering the stadium for Christen to realize she can go and put the stuff in the car and when she tells Beth that what they’re doing; Beth pouts, jutting out her bottom lip as they walk away from the stadium.

 

“Mommy…” she draws out, digging her heels into the ground as she continues to look back at the stadium.

 

Despite the struggle of trying to keep everything in her arms and Beth’s reluctance to walk more than two steps; Christen finally reaches the car and leaves all of Beth’s stuff on the backseat before they finally head back to the stadium; Beth brimming with excitement when they do finally enter the stadium; her eyes lighting up more if that’s at all possible. Christen has her phone ready but she doesn’t think her heart can take Beth’s adorable reaction to climbing up the stairs and seeing the field for the first time, it’s by far the sweetest moment that Christen has ever captured, and one of the moments she’s pretty sure she never envisioned happening with Beth’s complete reluctance to like soccer before Tobin Heath – even Kelley had never had this much luck and Christen is pretty sure that Tobin will _never_ hear the end of it from Kelley.

 

The players are already out on the field warming up and Christen definitely doesn’t nearly fall down the stairs because she is concentrating more on the players on the field instead of where she’s going. Christen and Beth find their seats and Christen lifts Beth onto her hip so that the six year old can get a better view of the warm-ups that are in progress.

 

“Look mommy – there’s Auntie Kelley.” Beth points out to the field and in the sun, Christen has to squint but she does find Kelley and she smiles at the excited expression on her daughter’s face. Beth’s waving until she stops and frowns. “She can’t see me…” Beth trails off, deflated and Christen is wary over whether Beth is about to start crying. “So I just ‘gotta shout louder.” Beth nods her head confidently and Christen lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

 

 

 

The game kicks off and Beth is swinging her legs back and forth as she watches in awe and amazement at the two teams; she starts bouncing and screaming whenever Kelley or Tobin have the ball. Beth is pulling at Christen’s arm every time something happens and Christen really does have to stifle her laughter at Beth’s reaction to going a goal down shortly after twenty minutes in.

 

“Mommy, Tobin looks mad.” Beth points out, throwing her arm out to point at Tobin who admittedly isn’t pleased. “Is she gonna yell?”

 

Beth continues to ask questions throughout the half, screaming excitedly and jumping up and down when an older man sat two rows behind Christen speaks up.

 

“Hey Miss, shut that kid up!”

 

Christen turns around, glaring and scowling; her overprotective mama instincts starting to shine through. “Excuse me? She’s six years old and at her first game – you shut up.”

 

Christen isn’t necessarily an angry person; she barely loses her temper or even begins to feel riled up in most circumstances unless someone comes for Beth – then you try and stop her from getting angry.

 

“I’m sorry buddy but if your biggest problem is kids being excited at a soccer game then you _really_ need to reevaluate some things. She’s six, she’s excited and I’d appreciate it if you kept your damn comments to yourself.” Christen grits her teeth as she glares at the man until he huffs and looks away.

 

“Bobby, my man, leave it out dude; you were young once.”

 

Christen glances to the stairs and raises her eyebrows as Moe walks down, a drink in her hand as she pats the man on the shoulder, smiling before wiggling her eyebrows at Christen and continuing down the stairs, slipping into the empty seat beside her friend.

 

“What – I – what are you doing here?” Christen asks, surprised; if not slightly confused by her presence.

 

“I should be asking you that question.” Moe laughs as she takes a sip of her drink. “I come to as many games as I can which I’ve told you before and also – what are you doing here Miss _I-Don’t-Like-Soccer_?” Moe asks, cocking her left eyebrow and nudging Christen in the ribs.

 

Beth is oblivious to her Aunt’s presence, too engrossed in the game before her eyes.

 

“I – uh – I’m into soccer now?” Christen tries but she knows that Moe is going to see straight through the pathetic attempt at a lie.

 

“Your lying is getting worse.” Moe deadpans. “Spill it Press.”

 

“Tobin gave me and Beth tickets.” Christen admits, shrugging and smiling as Beth cheers loudly along with the other fans when the home team get a corner.

 

“Tobin as in Tobin Heath as in the Tobin Heath who managed to get your soccer-hating daughter to like soccer?” Moe draws out, opening and closing her mouth to digest the new information when Christen nods in response. “So – you and Tobin huh?” She asks, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“What about me and Tobin?” Christen asks, trying her best to play it cool and not give Moe anything at all to use against her.

 

“Chris!” Moe exclaims before breaking out into a small bout of laughter. “She gave you tickets for today’s game.”

 

“She could do that for anybody.” Christen deadpans, still not taking the bait.

 

“Did she turn up on your doorstep with the tickets as some grand gesture?” Moe asks and she’s being sarcastic and she doesn’t expect Christen to blush bright red and mutter her response.

 

“ _It wasn’t a grand gesture._ ”

 

“Oh my god – that’s – that’s-” Moe can’t even finish what she’s saying because she desperately wants to jump up and down. “She came to your house with tickets – that’s so romantic.”

 

“Last night too, mommy.” Beth chimes in and Christen bites the inside of her cheek wondering just why now her daughter decides to join in the conversation.

 

“Last night, huh?” Moe repeats, raising her eyebrows and struggling to fight back the obvious smirk that’s threatening to form. “This is why we need to talk every night. So what happened?”

 

“Nothing!” Christen exclaims, “We just ate pizza, it was supposed to be to thank Tobin for babysitting Beth the other day but I think it was a date.”

 

“Hold up-” Moe holds her hand up, still in complete shock that Christen Press, her friend Christen was actually telling her that she was on a date with Tobin Heath. “- A date? You were on a date with Tobin Heath and you didn’t think to tell me – what kind of best friend are you?”

 

“Lower your voice.” Christen scolds swatting at Moe’s shoulder. “I was going to tell you.”

 

“When? Your wedding day?” Moe grumbles, Christen blushes and shakes her head.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Christen laughs

 

“I’m unbelievable? I’m not the one who was on a date with a World Cup champion last night.” Moe shoots back, a ‘duh’ tone to her voice as Christen blushes madly and pushes Moe’s face away.

 

 

                                                                                                   *****

 

 

The second half starts with the home side still a goal down. Beth had abandoned her seat to go and sit on Moe’s lap because

 

_A_ _untie Moe knows more about soccer than you mommy._

 

It’s not a lie and with both Beth and Moe’s attention occupied by the game; Christen doesn’t feel too guilty about spending the majority of the second half stealing as many glances at Christen as she can without Moe catching her because if she does; Christen will _never_ hear the end of it, she’s already never hearing the end of not calling Moe immediately after Tobin left last night.

 

LAFC are pushing hard trying to find an equalizer from somewhere; there is shot after shot on target that either hit the woodwork or the Boston keeper is more than equal to and sub after sub doesn’t seem to have a positive impact on the team, frustrations are flying high and players are diving into challenges and picking up needless yellow cards – except Tobin’s comes from spiking the ball after having a foul called on her. Beth is restless in Moe’s lap and continuously asking why they aren’t drawing yet. The game starts to tick into the final five minutes of regulation time, still looking for that all important equalizer when it comes.

 

It’s Alex Morgan in the 86th. 1-1 with four minutes and injury time to play.

 

Beth livens up again after the equalizer goes in, talking nonstop about Alex Morgan and Christen laughs out loud when Moe asks how she’d react if Christen and Tobin were dating and Beth tells Tobin that she’s not her favorite player anymore.

 

“She’s got stiff competition – Beth, who’s your favorite player?” Christen asks nudging her daughter’s arm.

 

“Auntie Kelley!” Beth exclaims in response as Christen raises her eyebrows at Moe.

 

“Did Kelley pay you to say that?” Moe asks and Christen gasps in an offended manner.

 

“No,” Beth shakes her head wildly. “Auntie Sonny did.”

 

Moe and Christen look at each other, mouths agape before they both start to laugh, wondering if Kelley knows that’s the reason why.

 

Both Moe and Christen are so distracted by talking that they don’t register the winning goal being scored until after the ball is in the net and the crowd is cheering loudly. Beth is jumping up and down, clapping her hands as the LA players all celebrate together. Beth turns around and tugs on Christen’s jacket sleeve.

 

“Mommy, mommy did you see Tobin score?!” Beth asks, unable to keep her voice down from how insanely happy she is.

 

“Damn it Press, you missed your girl scoring!” Moe sighs exasperatedly as Christen laughs nervously before looking down at her daughter and holding her hand.

 

“I sure did baby.” Christen says to her, ignoring Moe calling her a liar in her ear.

 

 

 

The game finishes 2-1 to LAFC and the overwhelming feeling amongst the fans is that of sheer relief that they got the win, apparently and according to Moe the game should have been an easier win than that, on paper that is; apparently Boston aren’t down just yet.

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend then?” Moe asks as Christen leads Beth to near the front of the stand.

 

Christen grits her teeth before stopping and standing on Moe’s foot causing the brunette to yelp in pain and mutter something along the lines of. “It’s not that deep.”

 

Christen knows she’s joking. Beth spies Kelley first and drags Christen along the row until she can shout loud enough for Kelley to hear her, when Kelley first hears her name being called; she looks confused until she looks up and her face breaks out into a huge grin as she rushes over and leans over the barrier to lift Beth into her arms and hug her so tightly, peppering her faces in kisses. Beth holds onto Kelley tightly as the defender rests her goddaughter onto her hip.

 

“You know it’s been two years since you last came to a game?” Kelley tries to maintain a serious face as Christen’s eyes widen and she laughs nervously.

 

“I was busy.” Is Christen’s reply

 

“I’m kidding – but that’s definitely the _worst_ reply you could have given me.” Kelley laughs leaning in to hug her best friend. “Tobin, your girl’s here.” Kelley sings watching in sheer delight as Christen and Tobin stare blankly in her direction, mouths agape and terror in their eyes. “- That worked, hey Beth, want to come and meet Alex and Allie?”

 

Beth nods and before Christen can stop her; Kelley is already taking her daughter across the field to Allie and Alex which essentially leaves Christen and Tobin with no choice but to talk to each other, not that it would be such a bad thing.

 

_Don’t ramble._

 

That’s the only thing that Christen’s thinking as Tobin signs a few more things, takes a couple more pictures and answers a couple more questions before walking towards Christen. Christen puts her hands in her jacket pockets as leans back on her heels as Tobin stops in front of her, brushing some loose hairs out of her face, all except one that she misses twice so without thinking; Christen lifts one of her hands out of her pocket and brushes it behind Tobin’s ear.

 

“Hi.” Tobin breathes out, her face inches from Christen’s who responds by smiling in _that_ way that her nose scrunches as she smiles. “I’m glad you didn’t stand me up.”

 

“I would never.” Christen replies, well aware of the heat rising from her neck as she leans back and is able to look at Tobin not so close up. “Although thanks to you, I have a six year old who is on the verge of a comedown from a major sugar rush. Oh, hey, Beth still has your jacket and she’s actually wearing it right now, she loves it.”

 

“She can have it.” Tobin says and Christen’s pretty sure she didn’t think before saying that. “- I mean it, I have a few more and you have to admit, she looks adorable.”

 

“It’s too big for her.” Christen whines. “It could fit me though.” Christen shrugs, waiting for Tobin’s reaction.

 

“I think you should wear it at my next game.” Tobin suggests as she leans on the barrier. “Did you see my goal? I told you I’d try to impress you.”

 

Christen laughs nervously, lifting her hand to scratch at the back of her neck. “I – I missed it.” Christen admits. “I was talking to Moe, she’s my friend and I accidentally didn’t see it.”

 

Tobin just laughs and reaches out before retracting her hand. “Okay, make me a bet.”

 

“It depends what it is.” Christen responds, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“You have to watch the friendlies that the US are playing next week and if I score; we go out on our second date.” Tobin raises her eyebrows as Christen considers it, taking her time to purposely annoy Tobin.

 

“So you _have_ to score to take me out?” Christen asks for confirmation and Tobin nods. “Deal – but one question, who said we even had a first date?” Christen asks Tobin, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

 

“That was a first date and you know it.” Tobin replies leaning forward and holding her hand out for Christen to shake on it.

 

“Whatever you say _mon croissant_.” Christen smirks as the realization of what Christen just called her dawns on Tobin’s face.

 

“That’s not funny.” Tobin pouts.

 

“It’s a bit funny.” Christen replies, stifling her laughter.

 

Kelley returns with Beth and when Beth sees Tobin, she races ahead of Kelley and runs at full speed towards the midfielder shouting her name. Tobin kneels down bracing herself for the impact of a flying six year old; she catches and lifts Beth up, giving her a hug.

 

“Hi Tobin.” Beth greets, smiling wide as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck. “You scored!”

 

“I did, I scored for you kiddo.” Tobin tells her and Christen tries desperately hard to not show just how much her heart swelled at those words and instead replies with her much more favorable sarcasm.

 

“Oh Tobin-” Christen fawns, “- I bet you say that to all the girls.”

 

Tobin smirks and licks her lips as she looks at Christen. “Just my favorite ones.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Ali really got a puppy called Logan... we love a couple

Christen doesn’t anticipate just how much she’s going to miss Tobin until her phone vibrates from where she left it on the table as she was preparing dinner for her, Beth and Moe. Christen wipes her hands on her apron before walking across the kitchen and retrieving her phone; unlocking it and opening the picture that Tobin has sent her. She’s in the departure lounge at LAX; Kelley’s in the background grinning like an idiot whilst Tobin’s frowning and the message underneath says more than enough.

 

**[Tobin Heath]**

 

_Help._

 

Christen tilts her head to the side, grinning like a fool when she feels a pressure on her shoulder and Moe’s voice in her ear.

 

“Your girlfriend’s cute.”

 

“Shut up.” Christen laughs pushing her best friend’s face away from her as she locks her phone without replying, pocketing her phone; she turns to Moe. “She’s not my girlfriend and your investment in my personal life is weird.” Christen grumbles as she walks back over to the stove to continue cooking dinner.

 

“Hey-” Moe’s smile falls momentarily. “- Does Tobin know you have this thing with relationships and not wanting to be in them?” Moe asks and she’s genuinely concerned which brings Christen to a complete and utter halt.

 

“I don’t have a thing against relationships.” Christen weakly protests but even she knows it’s an utter lie and Morgan’s actually right.

 

Relationships haven’t been entirely successful for Christen; in fact she’s only been in two relationships her entire life that have lasted longer than a year; they fail, they leave or Christen ends them because she gets scared that they’re getting too serious – it’s not that she doesn’t want to find someone she can eventually settle down with, marry and have a couple more kids with; it’s just, being a single mother isn’t exactly most people’s type; they like Christen but they don’t want the package deal when it comes to her hazel eyed daughter that just wants her mom to be happy. Christen thinks Beth must not see what she’s always doing; it’s been more evident with Tobin; Beth has been attached to the midfielder ever since she met her and Christen is so wary of anything happening with Tobin because she doubts she could ever mend Beth’s heart if they were to date and break up because her daughter has never been this close, or liked someone that Christen was ‘involved with’ in the very few instances that had occurred over the last four, nearly five years.

 

“She likes her.” Christen sighs, “She really likes her, and I don’t want to have to be the one to break her heart when it crashes and burns. I can’t do that to her, Moe.” Christen’s voice wavers as she speaks, even more when she can hear Beth’s laughter from outside where she’s swinging on the swing set that Christen bought last fall.

 

“Stop focusing on the negative-” Moe replies, standing up and walking over to stand beside Christen. “- What if it works out? What if you give Tobin a chance and you two fall in love and get married?” Moe smiles, nudging Christen’s shoulder. “Also; if that happens I’m _so_ calling maid of honor.”

 

“You would have to fight Kelley for it.” Christen laughs “- there is no way that she would give up that without a fight.”

 

“Not everybody you date is going to walk away when things get hard.” Moe reassures her friend. “I promise you – there is somebody out there that is going to fall in love with you and your really annoying habits and fall even more in love with that kid out there.” Moe points out of the window to Beth who has swapped the swings for the slide. “There is somebody who is going to look at you and look at her and realize that there is nowhere else they would rather be.”

 

“You’re trying to say it’s Tobin without saying it’s Tobin, aren’t you?” Christen asks Morgan, already raising her eyebrows knowing she’s absolutely right.

 

“If the shoe fits.” Moe sings causing Christen to roll her eyes. “She likes you, both of you.” Is the last thing Morgan says before she leaves the kitchen, heading into the backyard to go and play with Beth, leaving Christen to stir the sauce for dinner and let Morgan’s words sink in.

 

 

“You know if you hurt her-” Kelley starts as she flops down into the chair beside Tobin, leaning back and resting against the midfielder’s shoulder. “- I will have to kill you. Press was my friend first so if you break hers or if you break Beth’s heart, I will kill you so fast.”

 

“I’m not going to hurt her.”

 

“Julie said that.” Kelley scoffs, she’s not annoyed at Tobin, but still the resonating anger and resentment towards Christen’s ex-girlfriend still remains. “I grilled her for weeks before she officially started dating Christen and all the time she promised me she cared deeply about both of them and that she would never hurt them – guess what? She hurt them, she hurt them _bad_.” Kelley groans, rubbing her face with her hands. “Dude, I love you and you and Christen would actually be pretty good together but I can’t let her get hurt like that again.”

 

“How – how did she hurt them?” Tobin asks as she swallows thickly, unsure if she actually wants to know what happened.

 

“I can’t tell you much because it’s not my place but she walked out and left them, basically.” Kelley shrugs, chipping away at her already chipped nail polish. “We were in Houston when it happened; remember? I disappeared from the room for nearly two hours – I was on the phone to Christen; just letting her cry and scream about how hurt she was – Julie screwed her up, man. She didn’t even care that their relationship was over because Beth is the most important thing in her life – she’s only going to be willing to let herself fall for someone again if she truly believes they care about Beth; she can deal with the broken heart but she can’t deal with her kid’s.”

 

Tobin stays quiet; she can’t think of a response to all that information, she couldn’t even formulate some sort of answer if she tried and Kelley notices, swiveling around in the chair, sitting sideways, cross-legged as she gauges Tobin’s reaction but she can’t because Tobin is almost emotionless as she stares down at her phone.

 

“Did I just scare you?” Kelley asks and she’s sucking in a sharp breath at wondering if she’s really just ruined any chance of her best friends’ future relationship before they’re in a relationship.

 

“No.” Tobin tilts her head to the side and smiles slightly at Kelley. “You just made me more determined to show Christen that not everybody’s a dick like her ex.”

 

“This is why you’re my favorite midfielder.” Kelley gushes as she leans forward and wraps her arms around Tobin’s shoulders. “Christen is going to love you so fucking much for that.”

 

“I thought _you_ would be dead against me dating your friends.” Tobin laughs as she holds onto Kelley’s arms.

 

“Don’t get me wrong – the idea grossed me out at first but then Beth wouldn’t shut up about you so I realized anybody who can make my little buddy as happy as you made her after one afternoon is good enough for the both of them.”

 

“I do care about them, Kel…” Tobin trails off, seriousness returning to her tone again. “I wouldn’t go out of my way to hurt them.”

 

“I know.” Kelley sighs. “Christen will take more convincing than me though but I’m pretty sure she’ll tell you that on your second date.”

 

“You heard that, huh?” Tobin asks, smiling as she meets Kelley’s eyes.

 

“Oh yeah – and I’m going to get you a goal if it’s the last thing I do during this international break.” Kelley grins.

 

“Should I be concerned with how much you want this to happen?” Tobin asks, furrowing her eyebrows as stares at Kelley warily which only makes the defender grin wider.

 

“Probably.”

  

                                                                              *****

 

Christen didn’t expect to have constant communication with Tobin, really, she didn’t but she does find herself spending more time staring down at her phone than she does typing out replies to her ever-growing inbox of emails. Christen is in the process of typing out a reply to an email from her boss when she catches herself staring down at her phone again, her fingers hovering above the keyboard as she stares down at her phone waiting for a message that isn’t going to come.

 

“Your lover ignoring you?” Morgan teases from where she’s standing at the door, smirking in Christen’s direction as she holds three folders close to her chest.

 

“I am – Tobin can reply when she’s ready.”

 

“So – you were staring down at your phone?” Morgan asks but at this point she’s nothing less than convinced and in the mood to tease her best friend over her not so blatant crush on the midfielder. “If you’re missing her so much – why don’t you text her.” Morgan suggests as though it is the most obvious thing to do. “I can’t believe you have such an obvious crush on her after one date, it takes me at least three dates to figure out I even like a guy.” Morgan huffs as she sits down in the chair opposite Christen’s desk, dropping the folders and pretending like she doesn’t have to go and deliver them to another department.

 

“That’s because you’re really fussy when it comes to dating.” Christen reminds her friend, smiling patronizingly at Morgan’s scowl.

 

“I’m a peach!” Morgan exclaims. “I deserve the best and for a city like LA – the guys aren’t great.”

 

Christen bites back a laugh at Morgan’s view on dating in Los Angeles, returning to typing out the email when she finally hears her phone vibrate and Christen’s quick, but she’s not that quick because by the time she’s turned to slam her hand down on her phone, she hits the wooden desk because Morgan has already swiped her phone and is looking down at the reply and she’s fighting back the urge to smirk at the reply from Tobin.

 

“I’m so disappointed, where are all the steamy messages?” Morgan turns her nose up as she continues to scroll back through the most recent messages. “Hey-!” She suddenly exclaims again. “- Why did you call me a dumbass?”

 

“Because you are one, can I have my phone back?” Christen asks already holding her hand out for her cell.

 

Morgan grumbles as she hands it over, Christen scrolling back through until she reaches the most recent reply. Tobin was complaining about rooming with Kelley and having to suffer through watching The Bachelorette because she was too comfortable in bed to get up and leave the room – which only prompted Christen to gush over the show because hey, she doesn’t get much control of the TV when she has a cartoon-obsessed daughter so when she does get the chance to watch TV, reality shows have become her addiction during late nights and Tobin was less than impressed by the news.

 

**[Tobin Heath]**

 

_Haven’t I suffered enough with Alex and Kelley taking over mine and KO’s room to watch it? You can’t be serious, this show is so pretentious._

 

Christen bites back a laugh as she taps out a reply.

 

**[Christen Press]**

 

_Your single and lonely side is showing there, Tobin._

 

She doesn’t expect the reply from Tobin to be so fast but it surprises her, in a good way until she looks down at the message, reading it once, and twice, and maybe she looks at it a third time wondering if she set herself up for that comeback.

 

**[Tobin Heath]**

 

_Want to do something about that?_

 

Christen Press _doesn’t_ lose the ability to be a fully-functioning human being often but right now, she can barely open her mouth to answer Morgan’s question of what’s up.

 

“And you think she isn’t into you? You’re so bad at this.” Morgan pipes up from where she’s moved to stand behind Christen. “Give it to me.” Morgan has already grabbed Christen’s phone from her and rushed across her office before Christen can even register that Morgan is about to reply to that.

 

“Morgan!” Christen screeches pushing back from her desk and rushing over to try and take her phone back, but Morgan’s fast and Christen has absolutely no chance.

 

“Thank me later – or slap me.” Morgan grins sheepishly as she hands Christen her phone back and rushes out of her office, forgetting her folders in the process.

 

**[Christen Press]**

 

_Score a goal and you’ll find out._

 

Christen doesn’t slap Morgan.

 

Christen leaves work a little after 6PM and drives straight to the playgroup that Beth spends her evenings at when Christen is working a little later than usual. She tries not to let the fact it’s been nearly two hours and Tobin hasn’t replied to her, putting it down to the fact that the midfielder is probably busy or has fallen asleep and has not been scared off by Morgan. If she’s being honest, Christen knows she wouldn’t have been able to type out a reply as smooth as the one Morgan sent because she’s almost immune to flirting, rambling instead of thinking of quick, witty and flirtatious replies but the whole idea that they are edging into a flirtatious stage is enough to make Christen feel like a teenager again, a feeling that she doesn’t particularly remember with Julie; she was serious with Julie from the off, putting Beth ahead of her because she was the first person that Christen had ever come close to being romantic with since adopting her daughter; with Tobin, it’s different, Christen can’t explain it yet but something about it feels different to Julie and she likes it.

 

Walking into the playgroup; Beth looks up from the table she’s sitting at, coloring in, her face breaking out into a huge smile as she stands up and runs across the hall and into Christen’s waiting arms.

 

“Hi baby girl.” Christen coos stumbling to her feet as Beth wraps her arms around Christen’s neck and her legs around her waist. “Did you have fun?”

 

“I drew a picture for Tobin.” Beth replies, pointing over her shoulder to the table. “Let me get it, mommy.”

 

Christen lets Beth down as Beth skips back to the table and retrieves the picture, running back and holding it out for Christen to take. Christen looks at the picture, a smile breaking out onto her lips before she’s even realized.

 

“It’s Tobin and I playing soccer; do you think she’ll like it?” Beth asks reaching up to take hold of Christen’s hand as Christen nods.

 

“I think she’s going to like it a lot, baby girl.” Christen squeezes Beth’s hand before sending her daughter off to go and find her coat. Christen holds the picture close to her, wanting to keep it safe so she can show Tobin, if the midfielder ever answers her text.

 

It’s a short while after Christen has put Beth to bed when she hears her phone vibrate from where it’s sitting on the coffee table; Christen pauses her movie and leans forward, turning her phone on and subconsciously smiling at the message.

 

**[Tobin Heath]**

 

_I’m scoring that goal._

 

Christen doesn’t even doubt her.

 

                                                                               *****

 

Morgan makes a massive deal out of the USA’s first friendly in Houston and every time Christen looks up from where she’s cocooned herself on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket; Morgan’s only response is;

 

“Your love life is riding on this.”

 

“I don’t have a love life.” Christen grumbles, sniffling as she burrows herself deeper inside the blanket.

 

“I know you don’t, darling – which is why this is a big deal. Move up.” Morgan pushes Christen’s legs out of the way as she sits on the couch with a bag of chips as Beth skips into the living room from the backyard and clambers onto the couch, squishing herself in-between her mom and her Aunt.

 

“Is Tobin playing?” Beth asks, brushing her hair out of her eyes with her hand as Christen wraps her arms around the six year old, letting Beth shuffle around and drape herself over Christen.

 

“Yeah baby; look there’s Tobin.” Christen breathes out, momentarily hesitating as her eyes focus on Tobin on the screen; Christen is completely out of it that she doesn’t hear Morgan sniggering or Morgan throwing a piece of popcorn at her.

 

Christen tries not to be obvious; she stays quiet throughout the first thirty minutes of the game as Morgan and Beth talk about soccer, well, Morgan explains a lot of the stuff to Beth who is completely entranced by the women on the TV; squealing really loudly whenever she spies Tobin, Kelley or Alex and after Alex puts the US a goal ahead in the thirty-sixth minute; Beth is jumping around the living room, hands clasped together as she stares at the TV and Christen feels her heart swell at how much Beth loves something she claimed to not like a couple of weeks ago. Six minutes later the USA get a penalty when Alex is challenged in the penalty area and Christen doesn’t miss Kelley swiping the ball from Alex’s hand and throwing it to Tobin, the realization dawning on Christen instantly – it takes Morgan a second but when she figures it out, she starts laughing and nudges Christen, winking at her friend.

 

“Watch her miss this.” Morgan grumbles

 

“I’m finding you a boyfriend because investment in my personal life is annoying.” Christen retaliates, kicking Morgan’s thigh with her foot before refocusing her attention on the TV as the referee blows the whistle and Tobin takes the penalty.

 

She scores.

 

“SECOND FUCKING DATE BABY.” Morgan screams as she jumps to her feet.

 

“LANGUAGE, MORGAN.” Christen shouts back as Beth stares at her Aunt from where she’s still stood in front of the TV.

 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Morgan apologizes before smiling sheepishly, laughing slightly and quickly escaping to the kitchen to grab something else to eat before Christen can slap her.

 

“Are you dating Tobin, mommy?” Beth asks and Christen instantly finds Morgan in the kitchen, the brunette already looking in her direction as the halftime whistle blows.

 

“I hate you.” Christen mouths to Morgan who drops her head, feeling (slightly) remorseful about the awkward situation that Christen is going to have to dig herself out of.

 

Christen shrugs the blanket off and sits up, brushing a hand through her hair as she holds her hands out. “Come here baby, I want to talk to you.”

 

Beth walks around to the couch and Christen lifts her up to sit on her lap; Beth stares up at Christen waiting as the cranks turn in Christen’s head as she wonders how she’s going to start this conversation figuring she was going to have more time, until Morgan and her big mouth had to ruin that for her.

 

“Is Tobin your girlfriend? Like Julie?” Beth asks and Christen shakes her head.

 

“Tobin isn’t my girlfriend, we just had one date but I think we’re going to go on a second date soon and maybe after that we’ll have a third and one day she might be my girlfriend but she isn’t yet.” Christen grimaces; she doesn’t remember her explanation being this bad when she told Beth about Julie.

 

Beth waits a second before nodding.

 

“Would you be okay if I did date Tobin?” Christen asks because above everything in this world, Beth will _always_ come first in Christen’s life and she’s not about to enter something that Beth wouldn’t be comfortable with.

 

“I like Tobin.” Beth finally replies and it’s not the answer to the question but it’s more than enough for Christen who relaxes and wraps her arms tighter around her daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Auntie Kelley says Tobin has a crush on you.” Beth giggles as she nuzzles her face into Christen’s shirt.

 

 

The game finishes 4-1 to the USA and Christen is reaching for her phone as soon as the final whistle blows, ignoring Morgan mumbling something about ‘being desperate’. Beth is draped across Morgan’s lap, having fell asleep early in the second half.

 

**[Christen Press]**

 

_Nice penalty, superstar._

 

Christen locks her phone, placing it back on the table before stretching and turning to Morgan.

 

“Hey-” Morgan starts but she stops almost immediately, knitting her eyebrows together. “- I know I’ve been pushing this – whatever this thing with Tobin is a lot the last few days but you know I just do want you to be happy, right?”

 

“I know.” Christen smiles softly “- and I think, maybe you’ve been right all along. Just because I had one really bad relationship after I adopted her that it doesn’t mean that every time I meet someone, they’re going to do the same thing but it’s hard; not many people want to date a single mom, Moe.”

 

Christen reaches over and tucks some of Beth’s hair behind her ear as her daughter continues to sleep.

 

“Is your biggest worry not Tobin, but her job?” Morgan asks and Christen’s silence is the only answer she needs.

 

“She travels a lot.” Christen shrugs. “I guess I’m just worried about whether that would put a strain on us if anything was to happen. It’s not like I can follow her around the country because first of all, my job is keeping me here and second-” Christen looks down at Beth. “I can’t be hauling a six year old around a lot of the time and I – I haven’t thought about them in weeks…” Christen trails off and she can feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “What if five years down the line, Tobin and I are in a relationship and she gets traded across the country, I can’t take Beth away from her family, from her parents.”

 

“They trusted you with their lives Chris.” Morgan reminds her. “If they were still here now, they would be so fucking proud of you for how you’re doing with her and if happiness for the both of you was a thousand miles away then that’s what it is; you’re never going to let her forget her parents, you never have but that doesn’t mean that if the opportunity arose you wouldn’t have to give it up to stay here, they’re in both your hearts and isn’t that what truly matters?”

 

“I hate when you get all – this – on me?” Christen laughs, dabbing under her eyes as Morgan laughs.

 

“I have my moments.” The brunette shrugs, smiling at Christen. “I am being serious, Chris. Don’t let feeling guilty keep you from living your life.”

 

“I’m not guilty.” Christen protests

 

“Yes you are; you just haven’t realized how much.” Morgan murmurs as she slides Beth across to lie on the couch so that she can stand up.

 

Morgan leaves and Christen stays sitting on the couch without moving for nearly twenty minutes, her feet resting on the coffee table as she absentmindedly watches TV, mulling over everything Morgan said to her before she left.

 

Maybe she did feel guilty. It’s not a lie when Christen says after college she didn’t really spend as much time as she could with Beth’s birth parents, after all, them plus Kelley and Christen were close friends throughout college; always spending time together but after college comes real life and they did lose contact for a while and Christen will regret not getting back in touch with them sooner; she felt guilty, like it was her fault when they were killed, she felt responsible when she had absolutely no reason to be and she hates how obvious these feelings were to Morgan when Christen hadn’t even registered just how awful she feels after nearly five years; she’s pretended that they weren’t there, that she didn’t feel uncontrollable guilt about not spending as much time as she could with them before the accident and how Christen only met Beth a handful of times as a baby.

 

Beth stirs mumbling some incoherent words that set Christen off crying again, not because of what she says but because that’s exactly what her dad used to do when he slept, he was avid at talking in his sleep, mumbling out the dumbest of things.

 

Christen’s phone vibrates on the table, she leans forward to retrieve it.

 

**[Tobin Heath]**

 

_You actually saw this goal?_

 

Christen can practically hear Tobin’s laughter as she reads the message, a smile playing on her lips and Christen realizes that just maybe she doesn’t need to be so worried after all.


End file.
